Nyx Midnight and the Moon Dragon
by Power Master
Summary: Nyx meets her new pet called Phobos. And her birthday is coming soon. Her parents and their friends want to throw the most special party for the little alicorn. But what happens if there were some hunters come and hunt her or other words - Phobos? Who is he? What is he? And why?
1. Chapter 1: The Fugitive

Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben, Spike and even Phobos have entered the office. They saw Tailtech was snoring and sleeping on the RESTORE machines like he was fixing or checking on it for some reason. They giggled at him being a sleepy baby.

As they approached Tailtech, Pinkie Pie giggled as she put the soup of curry into the fox-pony's mouth, which he slowly consumed them into it. It was nothing for the moment before he screamed in pain while spitting the fire out. He screamed and ran around the RESTORE machine in trying to get rid of the fire within the mouth. He found and poured the large tank of water into his mouth, slowly dispersed the fire out.

Tailtech sighed relief that to see the fire is out from his mouth. He heard some laughters. He turned and gave the glare at his friends.

"That wasn't funny, guys! I hate when you do that! I especially hate that curry!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Aw, come on! Don't be like that! Saber Dragoon really like it so much. He even put a dumpling in dipping on the source for his lunch."

Tailtech gave disgusted look, "That is so sickening wrong. So, what can I do for you?"

"The usual!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

Nyx squealed happily, "And it's my story now. Not just that! It's my Happy Birthday Story!"

Mane Six and Ben giggled in amusement about Cutie Mark Crusaders' enthusiasm and excitement about getting into the RESTORE machine for the next story.

Tailtech rolled his eyes in amusement, "I should have known..."

"Yeah, you'd better get me to that part!" Phobos exclaimed in annoyance, "I finally get the chance to see me in the story! I should appear from the vault!"

Tailtech hissed, "Yeah. That would be... difficult to believe."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked in concern.

Tailtech sighed as he set and typed on his computer's keyboard, "Well, you'll find out soon. And it's not gonna be pretty too. Anyhow, prepare to enter ** _'Nyx Midnight and the Moon Dragon'_**."

Phobos whistled, "That's a nice ringtone. I like it!"

"Oh boy..." Nyx said in annoyance, "Midnight? I didn't know I had last name and different than my mom's."

Twilight Sparkle smiled in amusement, "Only one way to find out. Let's go to the past now.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in concern of what Tailtech had said. They decide to follow his instruction. They all slept on the bed machine as the RESTORE work its magic in entering their past which involved both Nyx and Phobos...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Fugitive**

At the Dragon Land, thousands and more of dragons have been gathered at the rocky land. Three Dragon Lords from West, East and South have also arrived at the area. Princess Ember was with her father as she watched the event as well. Dragon Lord Spykoran also has arrived at the area. He looked very furious and angry as he growled a bit like something bad has happen to him.

Standing before the Dragon Lords was the large crimson goat-horned dragon with wings worn black eye-patch on right eye and blackish demonic armor Captain Moltzar, who was in chains while two Dragon Guards were keeping their eyes on him.

Spykoran growled in anger, "Read the charges!"

Mei Ling landed on the ground as she began to announce, "Captain Moltzar - Captain of Lord Spykoran's Dragoon Brigade, you stand before Dragon Lords, accused for harboring the most wanted murderer of Spykoran's descendants. Bring out the fugitive!"

Black Armored Dragon Guards dragged the metallic prison wagon, along with something went wild within it while hitting the prison block very hard and fierce. Dragons chatted and muttered in concern about the fugitive - what kind of dragon he is and how dangerous can he be?

"How do you respond to this," Spykoran demanded in anger.

Captain Moltzar scoffed as he waved his claws, "Not guilty! I'm just doing my job to capture and bring the traitors and fugitive to justice. And part of my reward is money! It's just business, your lordships!"

Dragon Lord Kasai growled suspiciously, "Is that so? Reports claimed that you actually captured and kept our most wanted murderer in your possession. The one who murdered Dragon Lord Spykoran's descendants."

"Me?! Harbor most wanted murderer?!" Captain Moltzar asked in surprise and shock. The Dragon Guards brought the prison wagon closed to him as they all began unlocking it. He laughed in amusement, "You're funny, milday! That would be dishonorable and shameful of us dragons! And believe me, my dear! I would never ever never harbored a prisoner-!"

With the prison wagon unlocked, the prisoner revealed to be a sharped growling and monstrous silver-type sharped-like dragon with two wings and a long tail with crescent moon-shaped. It was in chains. It growled and snarled wildly and crazily as it tried to break free from its prison.

Captain Moltzar gulped in concern, "Like this one?"

The dragons hissed and chatted in concern and fear about the most wanted murderer dragon. He continued rampaging wildly in freeing from the chains. It's making him very angry and uncomfortable. His action had even make them very scared and feared of him.

"What is that monstrosity?! This can't be a Moon Dragon!" Dragon Lord Torch demanded in anger. He growled, "ANSWER TO US!"

Captain Moltzar scoffed, "Monstrosity?! Oh, my dear friends, you don't know the half of it! This Moon Dragon is unlikely preys I ever encountered! And believe in me, Prisoner 626 maybe the fierce and wild one, but it's intelligent, resourcefulness and best of all - charming and smoothing talk! It even can see the dark. It can grow into bigger size and wild if it ever gets angry and anger! His only instinct to destroy everything it touches!"

Princess Ember hissed in concern, "So, it is a monster!"

Captain Moltzar chuckled a bit, "Let's not jump to any conclusion. He is not the murderer to your boyfriend and his family."

Princess Ember groaned in anger as she flew straight to both her father and Dragon Lord Spykoran.

"Dad! Mr. Spykoran! I beg of you! Kill that thing!" Princess Ember exclaimed in concern, "He's the responsible for murdering and killing your family especially sending Zygon and his team to chase and defeat the Demon Lords! He deserve it!"

Dragon Lord Torch sighed, "Calm down, Ember! We know what you mean! And believe in me, it's very sad. But we must know about this dragon."

"I agreed. If Moltzar believed that this prisoner to be innocent, then it can be reasoned for we intend no harm," Spykoran said firmly. He then turned and glared at Strike Tackle, who growled a bit. He sighed, "626, I will give you only one chance - give us sign that you are good."

Prisoner 626 slowly turned and gave the glare at Dragon Lords. He smiled slyly like he has an idea. He cleared his throat for the moment. Everyone looked at him as they wondered of how will he respond to their question.

"You're all the most stupidest dragons I ever met!"

Dragon Lords yelped and gasped in shock and fear. Dragon Lord Torch roared in anger as he burst his flames out. Dragon Lord Raja fainted as he fell on his back hard. Dragon Lord Kasai held her chest tight like she had heartache. Spykoran and Princess Ember remained firm and angry with his response.

"Unbelievable!" Spykoran exclaimed in anger, "Disrespectful vermin!"

Prisoner 626 giggled before chuckled darkly and wildly. Dragons chatted in concern and fear about the most wanted criminal's behavior.

Captain Moltzar gulped in concern, "Now wait! I didn't teach him to disrespectful!"

"ENOUGH!" Dragon Lord Torch exclaimed in anger while glaring at Captain Moltzar, "Captain Moltzar! You are relieved from your duty especially your bounty days! You are under arrest, you useless pile of idiot hunter!"

As the Dragon Guards grabbed and held Captain Moltzar, they had him chained up. Captain Moltzar screamed in anger and furious as he was held and dragged by the guards away from the court.

"I'd prefer to call myself - 'Professional Hunter'! You're gonna regret this! Ya hear me?! You're gonna regret this!"

Spykoran growled as he turned and glared at Prisoner 626, "As for this fugitive, it has no sympathy or even a heart. And therefore, it has no place among us. Like Torch had said, it's not truly Moon Dragon but Demon Lords' pet project. Mei Ling, deal with it."

"At once, Dragon Lord of North." Mei Ling bowed humbly. She turned and glared at Strike Tackle, "He will be dealt with..."

Prisoner 626 chuckled crazily, "Ooh... What are you gonna do with me?! Play with me, baby?!"

Mei Ling growled, "You're gonna regret with those words, murderer! I will make sure you eat them!"

* * *

Dragon Guards dragged and put Prisoner 626 into a prison cells. Mei Ling approached it, along with Garble and his gang as the new securities. She smirked proudly while glaring at the fugitive. The Moon Dragon growled in anger as he struggled getting out from his tight chains.

"Uncomfortable?" Mei Ling asked in concern. Prisoner 626 growled in anger. She huffed as she pointed her claw at him, "Good! Dragon Lords have sentenced you in exile to Demon Land where you and your corrupted comrades have been experimented. So, relax and enjoy the trip. So, don't get any funny ideas, imbecile!"

And just before Mei Ling could do anything, Prisoner 626 took a big bite on her claw's pointy finger hard. She yelped in anger and pain as she retreated hers out. She held and grabbed him by his throat tight.

"Why you little-?!" Mei Ling exclaimed in anger.

"Wow, easy, General," Garble said calmly. General Mei Ling turned and glared at him. He chuckled uneasily, "No offense, but don't you think you should leave yours truly to handle this joker? Besides, you've got bigger fish to fry like taking us to Demon Land?"

Mei Ling rolled in annoyance while growled. She turned and walked away while giving her order, "Secure the prison cell! If he makes the move, do as your please!"

Garble chuckled in amusement, "With pleasure. At least, I get to deal with my anger management ever since that Spike ruined my fun."

"Don't even try, Garble. No Dragons are allow to go near Spike or the ponies by order of Dragon Lord Spykoran."

"What's so important about him? He's just a wimp. I mean, seriously, what's the deal with him? He likes ponies than us, you know."

"That's the whole thing, idiot! This is to maintain the relationship and alliance between us and ponies. If anything bad happens, you would be held responsible of the mess. Do I make myself clear, Private Garble?!"

Garble yelped and gulped as he saluted, "Yes, sir! I mean, ma'am! I mean-! Whatever you say, General!"

As Mei Ling left the prison cell, Garble and his gang made the march around and around within the prison cells. Strike Tackle huffed in annoyance as he stayed still within the chains.

* * *

At the outskirt of Dragon Land Mountains, the large numbers of Dragon Army were standing by as they were waiting for General Mei Ling arrive. As she emerged out from the giant prison wagon, she headed to the front. She roared wildly in signalling her army to move out. She and the army marched all out across the long road-like while two bulky and strong dragons dragged and carried the prison wagon to follow them.

Mei Ling growled in annoyance, "Of all the jobs, why do I have to pick with the slickest and annoying wanted dragon like him?"

Mei Ling took a glance at the prison wagon as she prayed that nothing went wrong during their trip to Demon Land...

* * *

As Garble and his gang were playing their poker game, Prisoner 626 thought carefully as he looked around of his surroundings. He hummed happily as he had the idea now. He howled happily and wildly like the wolf for the moment. It irritated Garble and his gang as they turned and glared at Striken Tackle.

"Pipe down, you runt!" Garble exclaimed in anger.

Prisoner 626 growled a bit. He spit the mucus at Garble's face. It makes him furious and angry as he roared in anger.

"That's it! Let's do the hard way!" Garble exclaimed in anger as he kicked in opening the gate. He and his gang entered the prison. He crackled his fists, "Time to show why they call me 'Garble the Terrible'."

Prisoner 626 scoffed, "HA! More like wimpy kid! You can't even pick a punch on Spikey Wikey!"

"That's it! You're gonna be sorry!" Garble exclaimed in anger, "GET HIM!"

Garble and his gang roared in anger as they jumped and gave the body slam on Prisoner 626. They then gave some punches and kicks on him for few times. As they continued attacking Prisoner 626, he smirked in amusement as he planned this. Each time he rolled over or jumped up by his persecutors, he let his chains tackled and broken to pieces by them.

As Garble was about to gave a punch, Prisoner 626 took a bite on the former's claw hard. Garble exclaimed in pain before he got his face kicked very hard. His gang was about to attack but instead, they got punched, kicked and bitten by him from head, body, claws, legs and tail hard. They were all knocked out and defeated.

Prisoner 626 chuckled in amusement as he howled happily and wildly.

"Who's the Moon Dragon?! I'm the Moon Dragon coz I'm awesome!" Prisoner 626 cheered.

"What the hell is going on over there?!" Dragon Guard demanded in annoyance.

Prisoner 626 yelped, "Gotta Run!"

* * *

As Mei Ling and her army continued walking across the long road, the Dragon Scout trotted all the way to the front. He then reported to his general about his latest report. It makes her shock and concern.

"Prisoner 626 did what?!" Mei Ling demanded in shock. She turned to her right as she found Prisoner 626 running and trotting as fast as he can and away from her and her army. She groaned, "UGH! I really hate that dragon! Get that prisoner! I want him captured now!"

Mei Ling and her Dragon Army roared wildly and angrily as they all gave the chase after Prisoner 626. Two Ground Dragons tried to ram and knock him off but knocked each other out when he jumped up high. He continued running as fast as he can while the Dragons gave chase on him as they tried to knock and ram him. Each time they tried, he dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. Prisoner 626 flapped his wings as he flew to escape.

Three flying dragons fired their flames at him. He let his wings out in gliding up from avoiding being burned by them. The flying dragons gave chase while firing their Dragon Flames at Prisoner 626. He dodged and avoided the attacks while firing his Moon Burst Blast at their faces in swift and quick for the moment.

As Prisoner 626 continued flying, Mei Ling fired her Dragon Blast on his left wing. It make him dived and landed on the ground hard. Prisoner 626 quickly trotted and ran off at once. As he continued running, he came across the edge where its below was the ocean-like. He stopped at once as he turned and glared at the incoming Mei Ling and her Dragon Army. They all have surrounded him.

"You've got no where to run or fly, fugitive!" Mei Ling exclaimed in anger, "Give it up now or we will force our claws."

Prisoner 626 huffed in annoyance, "Yeah, come and get me, sweetheart! Later!"

And just before Mei Ling and her Dragon Army could do anything, Prisoner 626 jumped off the edge as he diving straight into the ocean. They all gasped in shock and worry as they couldn't believe in their own eyes. They saw Prisoner 626 swimming towards the Equestria Land...

Mei Ling growled in anger, "Dragon Lord Spykoran is not gonna be please with this!"

* * *

Mei Ling and her Dragon Army returned to the Northern Dragon Land as she and her minions reported to Spykoran and Princess Ember of the latest reports.

"WHAT?!" Spykoran demanded in anger. He then slammed his right claw on the table hard while roared in anger, "Where is he?!"

Mei Ling hissed in concern and feared, "If I'm not mistaken, your lordship; he's heading to the Equestria."

Princess Ember gasped, "Oh no... That must be where..."

Spykoran growled in fury, "He's going to finish of what he has started! My grandson is in grave danger! We must find and hunt that murderer down at once! I will not let my grandson killed by the likes of him, even if it means by military force to kill him!"

"With all due respect, your lordship; Princess Celestia will not approve of our action! Ponies and dragons have not made contact since Princess Luna's banishment to the moon. It would not be wise of it."

"Then, what do you propose?! Inform the ponies of the fugitive at their land?!"

"That would be worse than military action. It could cause the ponies to be panic and feared of us. The last thing we want is some Dragon War. Imagine if your son started that kind of war. It would be disastrous."

"Don't remind of that. My son would never do such a thing. We need to capture him without alerting the ponies! To do that, we need someone who knows that Prisoner 626 so well."

Mei Ling hummed as she sighed, "You might not like this one, sire..."

Spykoran sighed, "And why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna regret this decision?"

"I don't think you have much the choice..." Princess Ember said in concern and annoyance.

* * *

At the Prison Arena, Spykoran took both Mei Ling and Princess Ember to the prison cells in search of the hunter. They hopefully pray that the hunter is able to hunt and bring Prisoner 626 down. As they came across the last prison cell where former Captain Moltzar complained and muttered angrily about arrested up due to harboring Prisoner 626. As they opened the gate, he turned and looked at them.

Captain Moltzar chuckled in amusement, "I'd assume that he escaped?"

Spykoran growled, "I'm sure this is no surprise for you since you hunt and captured the fugitives and prisoners of war. You know Prisoner 626. Then, you must bring him back."

"What's in it for me?"

"As a reward for capturing him, it will be your freedom, Moltzar."

"Hmm... I can do it. It will be difficult. Prisoner 626 is one dragon not to be mess with. I know it because I have try to hunt him down for nearly thousand years!"

"True. What do you need to hunt him down?"

Captain Moltzar hummed, "I'm gonna need something more electrical and shocking enough to zap him like Electro Stun Crystal. They are very rare and hard to find these days. And of course, I need my crew as well. They were the best hunters I can count on."

"Not a problem, do we have the deal?" Spykoran asked firmly. Captain Moltzar nodded happily. He sighed, "It is done. You will start hunting at once. I want him dead or alive. Be sure he will go near to my grandson - Spike. He is my last bloodline."

"Not a problem..." Captain Moltzar saluted.

Mei Ling hummed, "Some dragon need to keep an eye on him. He maybe the professional hunter, but that doesn't mean he's very stealthy. And believe in me, I know him too well."

And just before Spykoran could do anything, Princess Ember approached and spoke, "I'll do it. I'll keep an eye on this brute."

"No! You're not going to the mission, Ember! I promised your father," Spykoran exclaimed in denial.

"Your highness! I have to! I'm doing this for Zygon! And nothing is important than to keep his family alive. I will honor his wish because he's my boyfriend. Please, sire, you know I can handle it. I'm smarter than any dragon and even my own dad. Please, let me do it."

Spykoran hummed thoughtfully before sighed, "Very well. You need to wear some armor and change of scale, and of course your name. We don't want your father know about this."

Princess Ember saluted, "It will be done, sir! Thank you so much."

Spykoran sighed as he and Mei Ling exited the prison cell, "Get acquainted, you two. I want the mission to be accomplished. Understand?"

Both Princess Ember and Captain Moltzar saluted firmly. As two dragons left, both of them were getting acquainted.

Princess Ember huffed, "So, are we going or not? I need to get some uniform. The last thing I want is my dad to find out about my plan."

Captain Moltzar chuckled in amusement, "Of course, your highness. We'll get it done. But first tell me one thing, little princess. On what poor, pitiful, defenseless land has my little trophy been unleashed?"

Princess Ember huffed in annoyance, "Some place that is forbidden for the dragons to go and visit. And it is inhabited by ponies. A land called... Equestria..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This story is the reboot of **_Happy Birthday, Nyx_** , but based more on **_Lilo and Stitch_**. What else Phobos was called by Prisoner 626 since he was based on **_Stitch (Disney)_** and voiced by **_Chris Sanders_**.

2\. Captain Moltzar is based on **_Hondo Ohnaka (Star Wars)_** and **_Colonel Quint Quarry (Transformers: Rescue Bots)_** since he was voiced by _**Jim Cummings**_.


	2. Chapter 2: His Name is Phobos

**Chapter 2: His name is Phobos...**

Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Ben and Spike gathered at the cafe. They were discussing and talking about something important, which involved Nyx.

"So, what's an emergency, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked happily.

Rainbow Dash squealed happily, "A dangerous monster attacking our home?! New bad guys to deal with?! Changelings Invasion?!"

Applejack sighed, "Come on, you'all. Stop jumping to conclusion. And just let Twilight say it. Go on, sugarcube."

"It's nothing serious or special," Twilight Sparkle smiled. She then giggled happily, "Except Nyx's birthday is coming up!"

"Really?!" Mane Five asked in surprise and shock.

Ben nodded in agreement, "She's serious about it! Her birthday is after three days!"

Pinkie Pie screamed in shock and amazement, "Nyx's birthday's coming up? Why didn't you tell me? You know I love a good birthday party!"

Spike chuckled uneasily, "Sorry about that, Pinkie. We just found out this morning. We kinda forget it."

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "I didn't know she had one. I thought she was made by that evil cult, not born like the babies. Ooh... If you want a birthday for her, that's nice."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Nyx is my little daughter. She's a pony. And she deserve one like others, just like Spike. So, will you help me?"

Applejack smiled, "Aw shucks, Twilight. Of course, we do. We're your friends especially Nyxie is my sister's best friend."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Count us in!"

Pinkie Pie cheered wildly and happily, "PARTY TIME! So, what's the plan?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Just some gifts, nothing big or special, just to show her of how much we care for her."

Ben smiled, "And also, we need some good decoration and cake. Up to the job, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie scoffed, "You're kidding me?! You're talking to the best party planner in Ponyville! Nothing too big or small that I can't handle! This is so nothing!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Just make sure the cake is black and add some purple cream. And I need it to be done by third day. Got it?"

"No problem mo, amigo!" Pinkie Pie commented happily,

Rainbow Dash hummed curiously, "So, why 18th July? I thought she was born during the winter time. You know that day after Megan and her family left."

"Well, it was," Spike answered before scoffed, "No thanks to Discord for screwing the time from spring turned into summer time. But we definitely remembered it's thirteen days ago before Discord's first appearance - 18th July."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "Oh maybe it's the very first day when PenStrokePony and Batty Gloom start publishing the story!"

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "I'm gonna ignore it. But you all know your assignment, right?"

"Definitely! Let's do this!" Mane Five exclaimed happily.

Twilight Sparkle smiled in relief, "I'll go and pick Nyx up. Think you can handle some management?"

Ben smirked as he gave his girlfriend's cheek a kiss, "Not a problem. I learn from the best."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she gave him a kiss by cheek. She then trotted off to pick her daughter up now. She can't wait to prepare and start her birthday party...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle arrived at Ponyville Schoolhouse as she was ready to pick Nyx up. She even have a chat with Cheerilee.

"Hello, Twilight, it's good to see you," Cheerilee said happily, "Come and pick Nyx up as usual?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "The usual. But I have something important to tell you. My daughter's birthday is in 3 days."

"Oh my gosh, no way!"

"Cheerilee, no offense, when you say that, you sound like a teenager."

"Sorry, I get so excited for birthday parties."

"Anyway... I was hoping you and the class can make a very birthday gift for Nyx," Twilight Sparkle whispered to Cheerilee, "Nothing big, just to show how much you care for her."

Cheerilee smiled, "I know what you mean. She's a real prodigy, just like her mother. I'll give Nyx her three days off. I'll be sure to tell the class the big news."

"Thank you. Not a word to her."

"Gotcha..."

Outside of Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders including Pipsqueak were discussing about letting him to join their clubhouse.

Scootaloo hummed, "I don't know. I still against it."

"Come on, Scoot. Just let him in," Nyx pleaded, "After all, he doesn't have a Cutie Mark and gets bullied by Diamond Tiara a lot."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Nyx does have a point. We should let him."

"Yeah. It's a great idea," Sweetie Belle agreed, "The more the merrier for our clubhouse."

Twist giggled, "Besides, you did let me in, even though I got the Cutie Mark. It's fair for him to join us."

"I support it too. We can stand up together against Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for insulting us about blank flanks. We are one and united," Dinky Doo insisted.

Scootaloo sighed, "Fine... You do it since you like him."

Nyx blushed as her friends laughed at her in amusement and happily. Nyx did has some crush on Pipsqueak.

"Aw, come on!" Nyx protested in annoyance. She turned and ignored them. She approached Pipsqueak, "You're in, Pip!"

Pipsqueak gasped as he jumped and hugged Nyx happily, "Thank you so much, Nyx. I promised that I will not let you down. You can count on me because I'm the Cutie Mark Crusader."

Nyx smiled as she allowed Pipsqueak into her and her friends' clubhouse. They all began their discussion for their next Cutie Mark hunt.

Apple Bloom suggested, "Perhaps we could git our cutie marks fer our birthdays."

"Can you do that?" Dinky asked in concern.

Apple Bloom shrugged, "Well, don't know if we can't try, right?"

"Uh... what's a birthday?" Nyx asked curiously.

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock as they all looked at her in shock and surprise. Nyx doesn't know about it?! Is she serious?!

"Nyx, everypony knows what a birthday is!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, it's the anniversary of when somepony was born."

"I got one, remember?" Twist reminded Nyx..

Nyx rolled her eyes as she commented, "I haven't been to yours, I was Nightmare Moon at the time."

"Oh right." Twist said in realization.

"Yeah, when somepony was born... It's a very special day." Pipsqueak said with a smile. "You know... from your mommy... Well, I didn't get much further."

Nyx sighed in shame, "To be honest, I was actually created, not born naturally like anypony. I don't even think I would need one."

Apple Bloom scoffed as she patted Nyx, "Don't be silly! Everypony deserves a birthday, even you. So, no matter what happens or even bother what others said about you, we and our family will be there for your birthday. You can count on that, partner."

Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted and commented in agreement about it. They'll be glad to be there for her birthday parties.

"Wow, I'd never thought of it," Nyx said in surprise yet relief. She then hugged her friends, "Thanks, guys. You're the best. I can't wait to have that birthday!"

Upon arriving at the scene. Diamond Tiara scoffed, "Oh, please! Who would want to be in her stupid party? After all, she is the Nightmare Moon."

"Yeah! She did try to destroy our home and our princesses! She don't deserve it," Silver Spoon said in amusement.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon giggled in amusement. Cutie Mark Crusaders gave a glare at the Snotty Duo.

"Oh yeah? It's a good thing that we don't have to be in one of your birthday party like the last time," Apple Bloom remarked.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Lots of our classmates rather support and celebrate with us than yours because we're better than you."

Scootaloo giggled, "Yeah. Yours is lousy."

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled happily and amusingly about the joke. This comment annoyed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon a lot. Diamond Tiara smirked as she had a way to get payback.

"Oh sure... Like this little brat has anything different from mine?" Diamond Tiara commented in amusement, "I mean, who would want to be part of her party? She is Nightmare Moon."

Silver Spoon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Nopony would be stupid enough to join hers."

"So therefore, nopony cares about your party, Nightmare Moon."

"You bet nopony cares! Believe in us. Who cares about your party?! You're a monster."

Snotty Duo laughed and giggled in amusement. Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in anger while glaring at them both. Cheerilee and Twilight Sparkle have arrived at the event.

"That's enough, Diamond Tiara," Cheerilee said sternly, "I believe you and Silver Spoon got something else to do. You'd better leave before I call your parents about this."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon groaned in anger. Cutie Mark Crusaders laughed in amusement and happily about the duo getting themselves busted. As the Snotty Duo left, Cheerilee and Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"As for you, Nyx, you'll be off for three days straight," Cheerilee said calmly, "You need time off."

"WHAT?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in shock while Snotty Duo exclaimed happily.

"Why?! Did I do something wrong?" Nyx asked in concern,

Twilight Sparkle yelped in nervous and worry, "No, Nyx! Nothing like that, sweetheart! I just... I just need some help and spend some quality time with you. You deserve it. After all, Nyxie; what kind of mother am I for not treating you with love and caring?"

"Can I bring my friends with me?"

"Sorry, Nyxie. This is just us only. But don't worry, sweetie; they'll come and join us. I promise."

Nyx sighed, "Okay, mummy. Sorry everypony."

Cutie Mark Crusaders remarked and commented to Nyx that it's no big deal or serious about it. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx headed off. Cheerilee took all of the classmates including Snotty Duo into the class as she has some news to inform them...

* * *

With all of the classmates including Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gathered, Cheerilee smiled happily as she's now making an announcement.

"Class, I got good news."

Sweetie Belle squealed happily, "You're getting married?"

"You're getting replacement?" Scootaloo gasped in shock.

Apple Bloom hummed, "You're dating with Big McIntosh?! I saw you and him chatting and talking about dinner this morning at my home."

"No, no, no...and seriously, Apple Bloom, we need a talk about privacy." Cheerilee said in annoyance. Foals chatted in concern as they wondered of what she was talking about. She sighed happily, "I will give you a hint. She isn't here right now and she is a good friend of ours."

The foals hummed thoughtfully as they wondered of who their teacher was referring to. She gave some hints - black coat, purple mane and tail, wings and horn.

Snips yelped painfully, "Can you give us one more hint? I think I just have a big headache."

Snails moaned in upset, "Yeah, I don't get it still."

Cheerilee sighed in disappointment, "It's Nyx, class."

The foals including Cutie Mark Crusaders and Snotty Duo gasped in shock, "NYX?!"

"That's right. She'll be out with her mother Twilight Sparkle for three days while we handle with the gifts. So, who has the idea for it?"

The foals chatted in concern and worry about what gifts they should give to Nyx, and even for Snotty Duo. She deserved one.

"So, what's next, Diamond Tiara? Insulting her? Give her a bad present?" Silver Spoon asked in amusement.

Diamond Tiara hummed calmly while wondering of what to do. She initially dislike Nyx a lot for mostly being Nightmare Moon, as well as siding the ponies with blank flanks. However, she looked remorse and guilty about it since she indirectly caused the Nightmare Incident in the first place. She did it because of her mother - proud and please with her. But she also doesn't want to ruin her father's reputation of good citizen to be ruin because of her. She sighed as she gonna regret it. And students won't listen to her.

"Miss Cheerilee, Silver Spoon and I have the idea," Diamond Tiara said firmly. Cheerilee and the foals turned and looked at her as they wondered of what kind prank she cooped with. She sighed as she announced, "We should make a big birthday card with our own designs, comic stripes about her and us, and of course our signature excluding both of us."

Silver Spoon gasped in surprise before cleared her throat, "What she said. If you hate it, we'll be quiet."

Cheerilee and the foals, and even Cutie Mark Crusaders were surprise and shock about it. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gave the idea - a good one - for Nyx?!

"That's...a nice idea, you two." Cheerilee smiled, "I'm glad to see that you both show some compassion and consideration for Nyx."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sighed in relief. Cutie Mark Crusaders gave the suspicious and concern glare at them.

"What's with the suggestion, Diamond Tiara? Since when did you start caring about Nyx?" Apple Bloom asked suspiciously.

"I owe her a big apology about the mess. Just make it up for her. That's all," Diamond Tiara said in annoyance, "But that doesn't mean we're friends. After this party, we're back to the usual bully routine. We won't go easy on you. Don't tell her or my mother about this."

Silver Spoon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Mrs. Rich isn't exactly kind of pony who wants her daughter to be so charitable and caring. Lucky she's not here too."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other as they nodded in understanding while smiled happily to Snotty Duo. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smiled and nodded as they headed off at once. Who knew those two had a heart for others?

Maybe one day, they will change their ways... Someday...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx walked across the Ponyville Park as they were chatting about they want to do next.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Nyx asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Anything you want, Nyxie. Like I said, I want to spend some quality time with you. That's all."

"I guess so. But are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Of course. Come on, Nyx. Let's play the swing. After that, I'm gonna teach you of how to do 'Sisters' Bonding Shake'. And the next, we'll find and adopt a puppy for you. I know you want to have one. Then, we'll go and see a movie. And next two days, you can do whatever you want."

Nyx cheered, "Alright! This is going to be the best three days off ever! Hey, do you think we can see a monster movie?"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Nyx..."

Nyx giggled in amusement, "Just kidding. How about 'Space Wars - The Return of Mystic'? I heard it's great!"

"Of course. I'll handle it," Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Come on, Nyx. To the swings!"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx headed for the fun at the park. They then all began played the swing happily.

* * *

Pinkie Pie told the Cake Family about Nyx's birthday - black with purple cream cake. They all decide to use Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness or the 'MMMM' as her birthday cake. They then drafted of how the cake looked like. They smiled happily as they can't to get started with it. It will take them for three days.

At her Carousal Boutique, Rarity was working on the little filly's manikin of how and what kind of dress Nyx would wear. Rainbow Dash was practicing her Sonic Rainboom performance - she enjoyed it a lot. Fluttershy was looking through some animals as she wondered what kind of animals Nyx would adopt. Applejack and Big McIntosh were apple bucking and some food supplies for the birthday party.

Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the clubhouse as they wondered of what to give Nyx a birthday present. They came to the decision that they would make the wooden statute of themselves and Nyx - show love and caring for her as their clubhouse's member.

Ben and Spike told some ponies about Nyx's birthday party as well as checking on the event. They hope everything went well.

* * *

"She will be here soon," Fluttershy said in concern as she was looking at the animals. She hummed in concern, "Ooh... This is very hard. I think it's best that I should let Nyx choose it."

Angel poked Fluttershy frequently. She turned and looked at him. He turned and pointed at the unconscious Moon Dragon. She yelped in concern and worry about it. She had forgotten.

"Oh dear, I've almost forgotten about him..." Fluttershy said in concern, "I wonder what really happen to him. Why is he here in the first place?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Last night, Moon Dragon emerged from the flowing river near to Everfree Forest. The Moon Dragon dried himself from wet on his scales. He chuckled and laughed happily as he quickly headed off across out from the Everfree Forest. As he just emerged from the forest, he suddenly got rammed and knocked out very hard like something hit him._

 _Three Pegasi stopped at once, who were carrying the wagon trailer on their backs. Dumbbell, Hoops and Score turned and checked on something they hit on._

 _"What the heck was that?" Score asked in concern._

 _Hoops hissed, "Whatever it was, I hope it's not hurt."_

 _As Dumbbell, Hoops and Score were checking on the animals, they yelped in fear upon looking at the appearance._

 _"What the heck is this?!" Score asked fearfully._

 _Hoops gulped, "Whatever it is, I hope Fluttershy takes care of it. I know she hates dragon but this one is harmless. It's just a baby..."_

 _"Let's hope so. Come on. This little guy need some help," Dumbbell said in concern._

 _Dumbbell and his gang carried Moon Dragon on their wagon. They make their way to Fluttershy's Cottage. They explained to her about it and its condition. She allowed it to stay as well as help and heal it._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Fluttershy hummed in concern while looking at the dragon. She sighed in concern while looking at it.

"I just hope it's okay," Fluttershy said in concern. She then heard somepony calling her. She turned and looked at Angel, "Angel, look after him. Make sure he's okay."

At her cottage's entrance, Fluttershy found Twilight Sparkle and Nyx standing before her.

Angel nodded in agreement. He then check on Prisoner 626. Fluttershy headed off as she meet up with Twilight Sparkle and Nyx. They were all chatting about the pet the little one was looking for.

"Twilight, Nyx, you've come," Fluttershy said happily, "Have you come to take a pet?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "You bet, Fluttershy. So, whatever animal you want, you can take them home, Nyx. Just make sure, it doesn't cause unnecessary troubles."

Nyx smiled, "Not a problem, mummy."

At the barnyard, Moon Dragon moaned and groaned in pain as he slowly get up. He looked around of his surroundings. The animals were looking at him. It made him very scared and worry. The animals yelped and screamed in fear as they all quickly ran and move away from it. They all hid behind the walls and trees.

Moon Dragon screamed wildly and fearfully, "Where am I?! Who are you?! What do you want with me?! Please, don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! But... WHO AM I?! WHAT AM I?! I can't remember anything!"

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Nyx yelped in concern and worry of what they just heard.

"What was that?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Fluttershy sighed, "I don't know. I just hope Angel and others are okay."

"I'll check it up. Don't worry, I can handle the bunny," Nyx giggled.

Nyx entered the barnyard as she found lots of animals hiding behind the trees, kennels, hen coops and bushes like something had frightened them. She decided to investigate the problem. She then found a Moon Dragon quivering and shaking fearfully on the middle on field. She approached it as she gently patted it. It yelped in concern as it turned and looked at her.

The Moon Dragon sat still while wagging its tail while looking at her innocently and calmly. It makes Nyx more worry and scared of it yet she felt like she knows him before.

"Hi?" Nyx asked.

Moon Dragon growled a bit as he stood up a bit, "Hi..."

Nyx was amazed and shocked by his sudden talk. And just before she could do anything, Moon Dragon stood and hugged her. She's even surprised by him. She decide to take him as her pet and friend. As they headed to the entrance, they found Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy talking.

"I'm sure Nyx can find the good one. I have lots of good animals like how Rainbow Dash chose Tank and Ben chose Koga," Fluttershy commented happily. As she turned to Nyx and her newly pet, she yelped in shock, "Except that one!"

Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at what Nyx has on her hooves. She gasped, "No! Not that thing!"

Fluttershy quickly grabbed and dragged the Moon Dragon away from Nyx. Twilight Sparkle levitated Nyx away from it.

"Fluttershy, where on earth did you get that-that-that thing?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in concern.

Fluttershy squealed in concern while looking at Moon Dragon, "I don't know! Dumbbell and his friends brought Moon Dragon here. They told me it got hit by their wagon. It was hurt badly. I couldn't let it die."

Nyx squealed happily, "I like him! He's the one I want! Come here, boy!"

Moon Dragon barked happily as he crawled very hard towards Twilight Sparkle and Nyx. Fluttershy struggled in holding him back. As he reached his destination, he jumped and hugged Nyx tightly and passionately. He then licked on Nyx's face happily like a puppy. Fluttershy fell on Twilight Sparkle hard.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "nyx, are you sure you want this dragon? He's... He's too dangerous."

"Why?" Nyx asked.

"Because he's the dragon."

"But Spike is dragon. And you treat him like family too. So why not him?"

"Because Princess Luna said that the Moon Dragons are corrupted dangerous creatures in Equestria we ever seen. They were experimented by Demon Lord of Moon. They were meant to attack the ponies."

"But this one is good one. He didn't attack me. He wants to be my friend. Why?"

"Because I said so! And I don't trust this thing! He's not safe!"

Her words had shattered her. Nyx whimpered unhappily, along with her Moon Dragon. Fluttershy sighed as she gave herself a big slap. Both of them gave Twilight Sparkle a puppy dog's eyes. Twilight Sparkle yelped in concern. Oh dear.

"Nyx! No! Not that! Any but that!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern. Both Nyx and her newly pet continued giving her a puppy dog's eyes. She sighed in defeat, "Why do I get beaten by little foals? Fine. But keep an eye on him. And make sure he doesn't cause some troubles. I still don't trust this thing."

Nyx squealed happily as she hugged Moon Dragon happily, "Yeah! Thank you, mummy!"

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Fluttershy asked.

Nyx smiled while patted her Moon Dragon, "His name is Phobos. Okay?"

Phobos smiled as he barked happily, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Are you sure, Nyx? It doesn't sound very..." Fluttershy was interrupted by Twilight Sparkle's nudge. She cleared her throat a bit. Fluttershy sighed, "... violent. Phobos is good. He's all yours, Nyx. I'll go prepare the papers and collar. I don't want to see the problem like Rainbow Dash lose her Tank again."

As Fluttershy was preparing the paper for Twilight Sparkle and Nyx, Phobos panted heavily as he looked around of his area. Unknown to any of them, a group of dragons were hiding behind the forest. They were armed with their swords, spears, shields, bows and arrows. They were led by Captain Moltzar and Princess Ember with greenish scale worn her golden armor.

"What's that Moon Dragon up to?!" Princess Ember demanded.

Captain Moltzar growled as he armed with bow and arrow, "Quiet! Prisoner 626 can hear us. He has sharp ears. This one is rare and special than any Moon Dragons I've encountered. Let's hope my paralyze arrow works on him."

Captain Moltzar aiming his bow and arrow at Phobos. A Moon Dragon walked and looked around of his surroundings like he's trying to get use to it.

"How good is his hearing?" Princess Ember asked in concern.

Phobos turned and looked at the northern area. Captain Moltzar groaned in anger before giving her a glare. Princess Ember yelped as she covered her mouth while having sweat drops.

Captain Moltzar sighed as he continued aimed at Phobos. His familiar bites on left claw glowed darkly. His eyes then then glowed in greenish eyes with purple mists and crimson pupils-like, like he has turned to evil.

Phobos looked confuse and concern like he never seen the stranger, but he felt he knew the strange hunters from somewhere.

Captain Moltzar chuckled sinisterly, "Don't remember me? Doesn't matter now. Got nowhere to run, little traitor. You're gonna regret running away from us. Prepare to die."

Phobos turned to Nyx as he barked at her. Nyx came and hugged him passionately and happily. Captain Moltzar scoffed.

"Like that's gonna change it. Die... Now!"

Princess Ember gasped in concern before turned looked at Nyx and Phobos. She knew that she and her hunters were sent to hunt Prisoner 626 down but risking the little filly's life to finish the hunt? Was it worth? Will she allow this?! Is she willingly to let the innocent pony die?! Will she let ponies and dragons to fight against each other because of the mistake?! What will she do now?!  
 _  
To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Brothers

**Chapter 3: The Lost Brothers**

And just before Captain Moltzar could fire his stun arrow, Princess Ember quickly knocked him off. Hie stun arrow flew off to the sky! Captain Moltzar groaned as his eyes returned to normal state. Princess Ember sighed in relief as she turned and glared at him. She held him up high!

"What the heck was that?! Are you trying to get the innocent pony killed?!" Princess Ember demanded in anger.

Captain Moltzar gasped in shock and concern, "Wait?! What?! I did what?!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You almost trying to get the dragons on war with ponies, you idiot! What were you thinking?!"

"What?! That's absurd! I don't kill a child! I always be careful of what I'm doing!"

"Oh yeah? You don't seem to care when Prisoner 626 used that kid as shield! You're such a liar!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Captain Moltzar protested in shock. Princess Ember pointed at Fluttershy's Cottage. He turned and used his binocular to see. He was in shock and annoyed. He groaned, "Why that little runt! Using the little pony for a shield! This is even low of you!"

Phobos took a deep breathe before blew a raspberry at Captain Moltzar while making funny faces at him. He even shouted 'I don't even know you'. Nyx was confused about his behavior, but nevertheless, she giggled happily and amusingly at his jokes.

Captain Moltzar gasped in shock. He roared in anger as he charged straight at Phobos and Nyx. Princess Ember and the Dragoon Brigade Crew yelped in concern as they quickly chased after him. Phobos barked wildly and happily at them. Nyx was confused and concerned for her newly pet. And just before she could turned, Princess Ember and the crew jumped and pushed Captain Moltzar to left side of bushes in hiding.

Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle approached Nyx and Phobos. They noticed the Moon Dragon continued barking. They looked around of their surroundings as they found nothing.

Fluttershy annoyed as she stomped on Phobos's tail, in making him yelled painfully. She poured a quarter of water into his mouth. As she let go from stomping his tail, Phobos coughed heavily as he tried to spit fire out hard.

"Bad Dragon! This will teach you for barking at nothing!" Fluttershy said sternly. She turned to Twilight Sparkle as she passed it to her friend, "This will come in handy. But don't use on Spike. He's a good dragon."

Twilight Sparkle winked happily, "Got it. Thanks. Come on, Nyx; let's go now."

Nyx nodded happily. Twilight Sparkle led Nyx and Phobos out as they were all headed back to Ponyville Town. The Dragons got out from the bushes as they had their own discussion.

"I almost had him!" Captain Moltzar exclaimed in anger.

Princess Ember punched his face hard, "We're at the Land of Ponies, dummy! So, you can't attack and you can't be seen! Look at us, genius; we're the monsters to those ponies! We need to blend in. Obviously, they know humans but never met other creatures that has tails, strange skin and wings. And not to mention, teeth - they hate cannibals."

Captain Moltzar hummed thoughtfully before smiled, "I have the idea! And you're gonna love it!"

Princess Ember sighed, "And why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna regret it..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Phobos arrived at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse. Ben and Spike were there to check on Cutie Mark Crusaders' latest birthday present. The latter group noticed Twilight Sparkle and Nyx arriving. They quickly hid all of their tools and project behind the tree house. They then greeted Twilight Sparkle and Nyx.

"Hey, Twilight! How's everything going?" Ben asked happily.

"Everything's fine." Twilight Sparkle replied. She noticed Nyx and Phobos approached as her daughter introduced the pet to Cutie Mark Crusaders. She hummed in concern, "Though if it weren't for that pet Nyx has chosen."

Spike whistled, "I didn't know Fluttershy had dragon for pets."

"She doesn't, Spike. She just received him from last night when he was badly hurt. To be honest, I don't know how this dragon get here."

"Yeah... I thought I'm the only dragon here at Equestria."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in concern, "Not really. Not since I've lost my brothers..."

"Huh? What?" Spike asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head in denial as she approached her family and friends. Cutie Mark Crusaders commented and remarked in amusement about how cute and adorable Phobos.

Apple Bloom nodded, "I'd never thought having a dragon like Phobos would make a good pet."

"Yeah! This is so awesome! I always want to have that like yours!" Scootaloo remarked.

Sweetie Belle squealed as she hugged Phobos tightly and passionately, "For a dragon, he's so soft and adorable to hug! I so want to use him for make up!"

"Me too! Me three!" Twist and Dinky Doo exclaimed happily.

Pipsqueak placed his adventure hat on Phobos's head, "He can be my sidekick for the adventure! I always love Daring Do a lot!"

Phobos groaned before stuck his tongue out in disgust. Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled happily as they all patted and hugged him happily.

"I hate hugging..." Phobos commented in annoyance.

Ben chuckled in amazement as he patted Phobos's head gently, "I hate to admit it. He's kinda cute and cuddly like Koga."

Phobos groaned in annoyance a bit before sniffed happily. He smelled the sense from Ben's hoof, making him licked his mouth and drooling happily. He took a bite on Ben's hard. Ben yelped and screamed painfully as he tried to shake Phobos off of him!

Everyone yelped in shock and worry.

Nyx yelped in concern as she pulled Phobos's tail hard, "Phobos! Bad dragon! Bad dragon! Stop biting Ben's hoof! Let him go!"

Nyx quickly a big slap on Phobos's head very hard. The Moon Dragon yelped painfully as he let go of biting Ben's hoof. Phobos rubbed his head gently. Twilight Sparkle checked on Ben's hoof while kissing his gently.

"Are you okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Ben hissed as he rubbed his hoof gently, "Yeah, I'm okay. Man, he was feisty and wild..."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Twilight Sparkle snarled a bit as he glared at Phobos. She turned to Nyx, "Nyx, are you sure you want to keep him as your pet?"

Nyx groaned in annoyance, "Yes, mummy! I want him to be my pet! Honestly, I thought Applejack is worst being overprotective on Apple Bloom!"

"Hey!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in annoyance, "I resent that!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Either way, I don't trust him. He's up to something. I know it."

"Why, Twilight? Is there something you want to tell us?" Spike asked in concern, "Why are you so against Phobos so much?"

Everyone looked at Twilight Sparkle, with their concern and scared looks. She grunted in annoyance before she sighed in defeat.

"It's complicated to explain. I need to get some air," Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "Just make sure that thing stay out of troubles, Nyx. I'll be back soon. I need to see Applejack for a while."

As Twilight Sparkle walk away, everyone looked concern and worry about her. Ben and Spike decided to follow and check on her.

"So, what's next?" Nyx asked.

Apple Bloom hummed while looking at Phobos, "Maybe we should check more about him. After all, we'd never get the chance to know how great to have a dragon as a friend and pet!"

"That's a great, great idea!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily.

Scootaloo squealed, "Yeah, totally! It will be awesome for all of us to get a cutie mark about training the dragon! All we gonna do it or what?!"

"YEAH!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily, "CUTIE MARK DRAGON TRAINERS!"

Phobos groaned in annoyance, "Oh joy..."

As Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted happily while checking and talking with Phobos, Princess Ember and her team were behind of bushes. The Dragons were spying on the ponies and Phobos. The Dragons are now ponies - Princess Ember is a Pegasus with Spitfire's mane and tail style, and her Cutie Mark is three diamond shapes while Captain Moltzar is Unicorn with several braided mane and tail worn the professional hunter's uniform, and his Cutie Mark is tiger symbol.

"This is the most stupidest idea you ever come with!" Princess Ember complained angrily, "I'm- I'm one of them!"

"Just relax, my friend," Captain Moltzar said in amusement, "Until we catch that little bugger, we stay low as one of them. After all, it's better than that stupid costume those ponies has come with. Seriously, Cranky Green Dragon?! Honestly, who would fall for that trick? Her kind are extinct!"

Princess Ember sighed, "Fine. Just make sure that I don't have to exchange some flowers or necklaces or anything that ponies do."

"As you wish, just follow my lead; I've been hunting for a long time."

A few meters away from Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, Twilight Sparkle walked towards the lake, where she took a deep breathe for few times. Ben and Spike approached her from behind. They checked on her if she was okay or not.

"Hey, Twi? You're okay?" Ben asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle remained silent for the moment. He sighed, "Look, I don't know why are you so against Phobos or his kind so much, but I think he's friendly."

Spike chuckled, "Even though he took a big bite on you?"

"Yes, Spike; even though he didn't mean it," Ben remarked in annoyance. He turned to Twilight Sparkle as he patted her shoulder gently, "Look, Twi, just do this for Nyx. She seems to like him. After all, two more days is her birthday."

Spike nodded, "Besides, you're overreacting about him. Just give him a chance. Get to know him."

Twilight Sparkle thought for a while. She sighed, "I guess you're right. Maybe I should give him a chance."

Ben smiled as he gave her a kiss, "That's the spirit. Come on, let's check on others' preparation."

"Good to hear..." Spike said happily.

* * *

As Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike went and checked on her friends' preparation for Nyx's Birthday, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Phobos followed them as well while making sure Nyx distract and away from others.

Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike checked on Applejack about where to set the birthday party, which they decide to use Apple Barn for party. They checked on Rainbow Dash about her sonic rainboom, which the daredevil pony enjoyed to perform it a lot. They checked on Rarity for the clothes and party designs for Nyx's, which they looked very good. Fluttershy and her animal friends helped the citizens in cleaning the area and setting the party up. They even checked on Pinkie Pie and Cakes Family in baking Nyx's Birthday Cake.

As Twilight Sparkle and her assistants handle with their 'checkups' with her friends, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to train and befriend Phobos. But the Moon Dragon stubbornly refuse to obey or follow them such as doing dog tricks, rude to others and worse he did was pick a fight with pets or ponies he encountered. Twilight Sparkle noticed the event, she grew in concern and uncomfortable with it.

And each time Cutie Mark Crusaders and Phobos followed Twilight Sparkle and her friends from one place to another, they have been followed - Captain Moltzar, Princess Ember and her Dragons followed them. Since they're now ponies and blend in the crowd, they were armed and ready to attack and capture him.

And yet, Phobos can't help but wonder who and why the mysterious are these ponies following him? Phobos can't help but wonder that he felt like he knew them from somewhere...

* * *

At the cafe, Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were having their own dinner. While the adults chatted about Nyx's birthday surprise plans, Cutie Mark Crusaders keep Nyx and Phobos at bay and even discussed about the Moon Dragon.

Apple Bloom designed the drawing of Phobos, along with crimson color that cover almost whole head. She then passed it to Nyx and her friends.

"Okay, maybe being Dragon Trainer is harder than it looks. And here's Phobos training results, Crusaders," Apple Bloom explained in concern, "And I can tell you one thing, it's not a good thing."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "We need to work on his obedient and attitude. Because if we don't, we'll be in big trouble when ponies complained about him."

Scootaloo sighed, "Yeah. How? How are we gonna make home listen to us if he doesn't do the dog tricks?"

"You do realize that he's a dragon," Twist reminded, "Dragon is a civilized like us, other than being a wild. And that's why he got easily angered."

"Really? He could have told us of what to do," Dinky Doo remarked in annoyance.

Pipsqueak sighed, "From what I know about dragons, they're too proud to talk or even say a word about it. It's kinda like Spike having feelings for Rarity."

"Make sense..." Nyx said in concern. She turned and patted Phobos while sighed, "What are we gonna do with you?"

Phobos growled, "Do I look like I care about being puppy, babe?"

"Hey, look! Cakes are here!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily. Waiters placed the plates of cakes in front of her and her friends. She sighed, "Come on. All this talking making me hungry!"

And just before Cutie Mark Crusaders could do anything, Phobos jumped and took the bite of all cakes into his mouth. They all awed in annoyance and upset. He stopped as he put all of the cakes back on the plate before he put the food to the front of them. They all were disgusted by Phobos's slime on their foods. He really needs to work on his table manners.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were chatting with each other about the birthday party plans. They were relieved and happy that everything went while. She turned and glanced at Cutie Mark Crusaders and Phobos chatting as well as the Moon Dragon's behavior and reaction.

Ben sighed as he patted Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "Twilight, we've been on this for the last time. Give him some chance, unless you're ready to talk about why."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, Twi. Sure Phobos got some attitude issue, but that doesn't mean he's all that bad dragon. I was a spoiled dragon once, and you've manage to calm and teach me to be more 'civilized'. So, why can't he?"

"He does have the point," Rarity said in concern, "I understand that you're worry for Nyx. But why are you so against Phobos so much?"

Applejack nodded, "Once you gave the glare, it's like you knew he's up to something."

"You actually met his kind, didn't you?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. And believe in me, it's not a good one."

Rainbow Dash sighed and shrugged, "Suit yourself. It's best that you tell us what the heck is really going on, got it?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah! What are friends for! We don't want to make same mistakes again."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Alright, I will tell you later. Maybe one day..."

As Cutie Mark Crusaders were chatting and discussing about Phobos, the Moon Dragon found a strange yet delicious scent into his nose. He decided to follow it. As he moved to the back, he found a bag. He opened and checked on it. He found a drumstick.

"Ooh! A Drumstick! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" Phobos exclaimed happily.

"Gotcha!"

Phobos yelped in concern as he had his neck grabbed. He turned and found Captain Moltzar holding him. He armed with his Stun Spear in ready to attack. The disguised Princess Ember and the crew were there as well.

"You again?!" Phobos exclaimed in shock.

Captain Moltzar chuckled in amusement, "Now you're mine now, 626!"

"Hold him still!" Princess Ember exclaimed firmly.

Captain Moltzar held and grabbed Phobos tightly while the Moon Dragon roared wildly and struggled in getting off from his grip. He even tried to take a big bite on Captain Moltzar grip, making the Dragon Bounty Hunter screamed in pain while retaliated in attacking him. Princess Ember tried and struggled to put a cuffs on the Moon Dragon. Phobos growled in anger as he took a big bite on Princess Ember's left hoof, making her scream in pain.

Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben and Spike turned to their back and found Phobos is attacking the group of innocent ponies.

"Phobos, no! Stop! Bad dragon! Bad dragon!" Nyx exclaimed in shock.

"We have to stop him now!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends charged in and quickly stop Phobos from attacking. Nyx and her friends tried to pull him while Twilight Sparkle and hers did with disguised Princess Ember. However, the Moon Dragon stubbornly refuse to let go of biting. Fluttershy groaned in annoyance as she had no choice.

Fluttershy moved to the front and gave Phobos 'The Stare', "Stand down now!"

Phobos yelped and whined like a puppy as he quickly let go and his behind Nyx's back. Two of Captain Moltzar's crew checked on Princess Ember's hoof if she was wounded or not. Everyone relieved of that the fight is over. Savoir Fare entered the scene as he found the table is a mess.

"Can somepony tell me of what's going on?!" Savoir Fare demanded. He turned and glared at Phobos, "Is that your dragon, mademoiselle?!"

Twilight Sparkle gulped, "Well... I... It's kinda-!"

"It's okay! I'm fine. Nothing harm done," Princess Ember explained calmly and humbly while rubbing her hoof gently, "Don't worry about it. It's just a small bite."

Captain Moltzar chuckled in amusement, "See? Everything's fine. Now we go back and enjoy our dinner? After all, this little doggie is just hungry."

Savoir Fare bowed, "Please, mademoiselle; I apologize for this mess. As for this lady and all of her friends, they all would be leaving at once."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock about it. But they knew it wasn't his fault that they have to leave. They gave a glare at nervously Phobos. He really make a big mess about it...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends make their way back to Golden Oak Library. They want to discuss about what to do with Phobos. He has cause a lot of troubles lately. The decision Twilight Sparkle has made it's for the best for Ponyville and Nyx, which Ben and Mane Five agreed to it.

"What?!" Nyx exclaimed in shock as she hugged Phobos tightly like holding a teddy bear, "You can't do this! You just can't!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I'm sorry, Nyx. Phobos has to go! He has to go back to Dragon Land now!"

"But mummy, you can't! He's just cranky!"

"Does a cranky dragon like him go around and bite some ponies?! By the looks of it, he's doesn't even care about anyone but himself!"

"But you trained and taught Spike to be like us?! Why can't Phobos?! Why is he any different than others?!"

"Nyx, don't questioned me! I want him out now! I don't want him to stay! He's too dangerous and wild!"

Nyx groaned as she shouted angrily, "Why are you so against Phobos?! What has he done to you or your life?!"

Twilight Sparkle screamed while broke down in tears, "Because his kind has killed my brothers! And I don't want my friends or my family get the same fate!"

Mane Five, Ben, Spike, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Phobos were stunned and shocked about Twilight Sparkle's answers. She has other brothers than just Shining Armor and Sparky Comet? Who were they? And how did they killed?

"Twilight, what do you mean?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Did something bad happen to them?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"How many brothers do you really have?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Four," Ben said. Everyone looked at him. He smiled, "I met them before. They're good."

Nyx approached and hugged Twilight Sparkle in comfort, "Please, mummy. Please tell us of what's really going on."

Ben nodded in agreement, "Nyx's right, Twilight. What happen to Yuri and Stealth? I haven't seen them when I got turned back to normal pony..."

Spike patted Twilight Sparkle's back, Come on, Twilight. Tell us about them. We want to help and be there for you. You're our friend..."

Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends, with their curiosity and concern looks. She sighed in defeat. She might as well tell them about her past and brothers...

"I have four brothers including my twin brother. You all have met Shining Armor and Sparky Comet," Twilight Sparkle explained. Everyone but Phobos nodded in agreement. She continued, "Yuri Lowell is my third brother while Stealth Black is my twin brother. And believe me, they and I have great time and always be together. We were so close..."

Everyone but Phobos awed in amazement and happy to hear it. Twilight Sparkle sighed as she continued.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"You already know how close I am to Shining Armor and Sparky Comet. I've always depend on my oldest brother to help and protect me from bullies when I was a filly. I tutored and helped my youngest brother a lot because he was so young and new to everything."**_

 _As young Twilight Sparkle was being bullied, Shining Armor came to her side while chase the bullies off. Other than that, he helped her deal with big problems like encouraging her to perform some spells and even taught her about activities without using magic. Young Twilight Sparkle help and taught Sparky Comet about his studies and homework._

 _ **"Yuri and I might not be close as I had with Shining Armor, but we're both good to each other. We always help each other - I help teach him about homework and magic while he helped mine about being open-minded and adventurous to ponies and other things. Yuri always like to be an archaeologist. We even sometimes talk each other about feelings and problems we had."**_

 _Twilight Sparkle and Yuri Lowell worked together about her studies and magic, as well as involving about archaeologist, adventures and open-minded to ponies. They even talked with each other about feelings and problem they had/ They hugged each other in comfort and passionate._  
 _ **  
"I've known my twin brother since we both born on the same day. Stealth and I had some differences to sort out. And believe me, we love to hate each other or vice-versa. I'm more of magic user and study books while Stealth Black is competitive athletic and warrior. Even though we've got problems, we helped and be there for each other. We even enjoyed each other's company."**_

 _Twilight Sparkle and Stealth Black argued each other about their differences - she studied on books and practiced magic while he trained on exercise, athletes and battlefield. They both often argued with each other about the problems and differences they had, and even pull a prank on each other a lot. Despite that, they worked and helped each other a lot, as well as playing some games and playing water in bathroom._

 _ **"Like taking a bath together from young till 8 years old?"** Ben's voice asked in amusement._

 _Everyone's voice asked in surprise and shock, **"REALLY?!"**_

 _ **"BEN!"** Twilight Sparkle's voice exclaimed in annoyance. She sighed, **"But things change. I've lost both brothers during my days in Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns. Yuri was murdered by a giant Moon Dragon..."**_

 _Young Twilight Sparkle and Yuri Lowell were discussing and chatting happily with each other while she was carrying Spike on her left bag. They stopped as they found a shadow loomed over them. They turned and found a giant demonic version of Moon Dragon drooling on them. They screamed in fear as they quickly ran away at once while trying to reach the school for help._

 _And just before they could reach Princess Celestia at entrance, Yuri Lowell screamed in pain as he was clawed by the giant Moon Dragon. He slammed to the ground hard. Princess Celestia and her Royal Guards charged in and battled with it for the moment. It then forced to escape._

 _ **"I've let Yuri died. I wish I could have been strong enough to repel that monster away. I could have saved him but I ran away..."**_

 _Young Twilight Sparkle broke down in tears as she held and hugged Yuri Lowell tightly. Princess Celestia approached Twilight Sparkle as she gave the young unicorn a comfort hug._  
 _ **  
"And my twin brother. We both argued about Yuri Lowell's death. He blamed me for not saving me, and he even slap my face. We both gotten into a big fight. My dad was forced to give Stealth Black some beating on his blank. My mom also grounded him. I feel responsible of it. I want to make up with him. And by the time, I got into his room..."**_

 _Twilight Sparkle and Stealth Black got into a heated argument about Yuri Lowell's death. As he gave her a big slap, she screamed and jumped on him. They both fight with each other fierce. Both Night Light and Twilight Velvet entered the scene as the parents were in shock and quickly end the fight at once. Their father gave a beating on Stealth Black's flank while their mother sent him to room as he's grounded._

 _Twilight Sparkle feel guilty and responsible about sending her twin brother to his room and grounded for life. She decide to apologize to him. By the time she entered the room, she found something shock._  
 _ **  
"My twin brother packed his stuff. And the worst is he's running away from home. I tried to talk him out but he won't listen to me anymore. He says goodbye to me. He's gone now..."**_

 _Twilight Sparkle saw Stealth Black packed all of his stuffs as he was nearly trying to get out of his room. She begged and pleaded him not to leave, but he refused and say goodbye to her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before nuzzled her gently. He escaped via the window. He climbed down and ran away from home. Twilight Sparkle broke down in tears..._

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

Everyone was in shock, concern and even despair about it. Phobos also felt upset and pain as well. They all finally understand why Twilight Sparkle was so against it.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry for your brothers," Ben said in pitiful tone while patted her back, "It must be very painful to you."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. I know what it means to lose your family. It's quite painful too."

Nyx nodded and hugged her a bit, "Me too, Mummy. I'm sorry for making you angry."

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she hugged her daughter, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, Nyx."

Spike hissed in concern, "So, what does that giant Moon Dragon want with you and your brother?"

"No, Spike. He wants you," Twilight Sparkle explained fearfully and concern as she departed from hugging Nyx. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. She continued, "I don't know why or what, but he said that 'he's here to complete the mission'."

"What mission?"

"Kill you as the last descendant from the Great Dragon of Past for making friends and alliance with ponies."

"So, that's why you're against Phobos so much. It's because of me..."

"Yes, Spike. I made a vow that I will never let anything bad happen to you. I won't let that monstrous Moon Dragon close to you. I will keep you safe at all cost."

"Twilight..." Spike said in shock yet relief. He charged and hugged her passionately, "Thank you so much. You're really a best friend a dragon could ask for. No, a family he could ask for..."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she hugged him back, "I know. Thank you too, Spike for accepting me."

Everyone awed happily in watching the event. Phobos groaned in annoyance of watching the event, and yet he felt a bit of happy and relief to see it. He wished he could that like Nyx's family.

"So, what are we gonna do with Phobos?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah. I know you got issue with Moon Dragon before but he's not the same guy. So, no way there's a lot of bad Moon Dragons."

"Maybe we should give him the chance," Fluttershy suggested.

Cutie Mark Crusaders raised their hooves up, "I second it!"

Rarity smiled, "We can still train him to be more civilized like Spike is now."

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern and worry about giving Phobos a second chance. Applejack patted her from back.

"It'll be alright. You have us to be there for you," Applejack insisted.

Ben nodded, "Everything will be fine. I promised."

Twilight Sparkle thought carefully for the moment. She sighed in defeat. Phobos maybe a Moon Dragon, but he's not responsible for her loss of brothers.

"Okay, Phobos can stay here," Twilight Sparkle declared. Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily. She continued, "But he better don't cause some troubles. That's all I ask."

"No Problem! Thank you so much, Twilight Sparkle!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and hugged Twilight Sparkle happily while everyone laughed and giggled in amusement. She sighed in annoyance as she hoped that she won't regret it. Phobos remained silent while looking at Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Hmm... I've heard of this somewhere before. Where was it from? And Spike being last descendant? That's something familiar..."

* * *

Return to their original forms from pony disguises, Captain Moltzar, Princess Ember and the Dragon Brigade Crew were hiding within the Everfree Forest. They were setting the camp for their rest and sleepover. As the Dragon Scout returned to both Captain Moltzar and Princess Ember, he reported to them about Twilight Sparkle's story. Princess Ember can't help but feel sorry for it.

"I kinda feel sorry for Spike and Twilight Sparkle," Princess Ember said in concern, "They've lost family because of Moon Dragon."

Captain Moltzar nodded, "Yes, indeed, they had."

"Hey, Moltzar. You actually knew that Prisoner 626 had nothing to do with Spike's family, didn't you?"

"You figure that out?"

"No, I just had the feeling that this could. And for some reason, he doesn't seem to remember us."

"Aie... It's true. Prisoner 626 did no such thing on killing Spike's family. And you're right. He has forgotten about us. I'm in pain."

"Whatever happen to him, something hit his head very hard. But what are we gonna next now?"

"We just wait and watch until the right time to strike," Captain Moltzar said as he was putting himself on his sleeping bag, "We cannot underestimate Prisoner 626. He's cunning and tricky. And let's just hope we can catch him."

Princess Ember nodded as she put herself on her sleeping bag, "And hopefully, we don't have to put innocent lives at stake especially Spike and Twilight Sparkle. They suffered from losing family enough..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	4. Chapter 4: Phobos Remembers

**Chapter 4: Phobos Remembers...**

After hearing a tragic story about Twilight Sparkle's brothers, everyone except Sparkle Family returned home to rest and sleep. Nyx and Phobos headed straight up to bed while Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike remained downstairs to have some discussion.

Nyx settled a cradle basket for Phobos to rest. Phobos remained silent as he looked around of his surroundings especially a photo of Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Nyx. He meowed gently and softly, taking her attention to look at him.

"What's wrong, boy?" Nyx asked while patter Phobos.

Phobos sighed, "Twilight... hate me? Because of me killed her brothers..."

"No, silly boy. Mummy just protective of me and her family because of some bad monster make her like this. But not you. You're good but just cranky and confuse."

"Why? I'm a wild animal."

Nyx hugged Phobos passionately, "No, you're not. You're my friend. And you're one of my family too."

"Really?" Phobos asked in surprise.

"Yeah. No matter what happen, you will never sent back to Dragon Land. You must be scared of that place, aren't you?" Nyx asked while departed the hug. Phobos nodded reluctantly yet uncertainly. She smiled, "It's okay. I won't let that happen."

Phobos hummed calmly while sighed in relief. He turned and looked at some books. He came across a familiar book. He took and opened it up. He sees a left picture of sad little duck while the right picture of happy little duck being with Swans and her babies. Nyx approached while looking at it. She smiled happily.

"This is one of my favorite story - The Ugly Duckling, This one is that character. He's all alone because no one wants him." Nyx explained calmly as she pointed at left picture. She then pointed on right one, "But this page, he's with family and doesn't cry. They find him. Then, the Ugly Duckling was happy because he knows where he belongs."

Phobos hummed while looking at the book, "Family? Belongs?"

"You seem to like it. You can keep it if you want."

Phobos was shock and surprise. He formed a gentle smile before hugged Nyx, "Thank you... For kindness and support..."

Nyx smiled and hugged him back, "You're welcome, Phobos. Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, we're gonna have some fun! I'm gonna prove my mummy that you can good and civilized as Spike."

Phobos nodded happily. Nyx and Phobos quickly got onto their beds as they taken a good nap. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better than today's...

* * *

In the morning,

Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike were cleaning the library while shuffling and puttings the books on shelves in order. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived as they want to report the results of Nyx's Surprise Party. The lavender unicorn smiled in relief and happy to hear it. Ben and Spike felt that as well.

As Nyx and Phobos climbed down the stairs, Twilight Sparkle and her friends quickly keep quiet about the surprise party. And just before they could do anything, they heard a knocking on the door. Who was that?

As Twilight Sparkle opened the door, she and her friends encountered a golden maned Alicorn, along with 50 soldiers. They all gasped in surprise.

"An Alicorn?! Here in Ponyville?!" Rarity asked in shock and surprise.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, like what the heck is he doing here? This is so the first time to meet an Alicorn, other than the Princesses!"

Twilight Sparkle shushed her friends. She bowed in respect to the golden Alicorn, "Please forgive our rudeness and reaction. We'd never actually met other Alicorns, than the princesses. And you are-?"

"Golden Heart," Golden Heart said humbly, "My name is Golden Heart - Ruler of Hoofington. It is nice to meet the Wielders of Elements of Harmony - The Magic - Twilight Sparkle, the Honesty - Applejack, the Loyalty - Rainbow Dash, the Generosity - Rarity, the Kindness - Fluttershy, and the last but not least: the Laughter - Pinkie Pie. It is my honor, my friends."

Everyone was so speechless and surprise. This mysterious Alicorn actually knew about them yet they were relief that some ponies recognized them. Phobos growled in anger like Golden Heart was his enemy.

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "He knew us! Prince Golden Heart knew us!"

"I know! It's so awesome! Finally, some ponies recognize us!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily, "I knew a few, but this is so awesome!"

"Uh... I was wondering. Why are you here, if you don't me mind asking," Fluttershy asked curiosuly yet shyly.

Applejack nodded, "No disrespect, your majesty. We weren't prepare for your arrival or even know you existence."

"Applejack is right. So, what can we do for you?" Twilight Sparkle asked curiously.

And just before Twilight Sparkle could ask for more, Phobos jumped and bitten on Golden Heart's mane. The Alicorn Prince yelped in pain. The ponies yelped in concern. Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly grabbed and pulled him hard and away from biting the Alicorn Prince's mane. They all held him very tightly from letting him out.

As Golden Heart gently combed his mane down, Twilight Sparkle and her friends bowed down in apologetic forms while begging his forgiveness. Golden Heart turned and gave a suspicious glare at the Moon Dragon.

"What is that?" Golden Heart demanded firmly.

Nyx giggled uneasily, "That's my pet. And I named it - Phobos."

"Really?" Golden Heart asked in surprise. He took a deep breathe before spoke, "Well, I'm not here to stay, Twilight Sparkle. In fact, I was on my way to Canterlot. I was hoping that you can guide me there."

Ben Mare smiled, "That's easy. Use the Ponyville Train, it will take you straight to Canterlot. That will save you some troubles."

"Thank you, my friends," Golden Heart thanked calmly. He turned to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, "For now, carry on with your usual activities. But the next time I see that pet of yours, I expect him to be a model citizen. Is that clear?"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were surprise and shocked. They thought he would have been mad and offended of Phobos's behavior and attacks. He even gave the advice to us about dealing with Phobos. Instead of doing nothing, they nodded a bit.

Golden Heart smiled, "Good to hear. Enjoy your day, my friends. Good day."

Golden Heart and his soldiers turned and left Golden Oak Library while heading straight to Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were still dumbfounded, surprised and concerned of the early events. But they were relief and happy that the Golden Prince is not angry or upset with Phobos. They can now begin their usual event.

* * *

As Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to their home and 'usual duties'; Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and even Spike took Nyx and Phobos out for hanging out such as having lunch time, having a spa, watching a movie and playing a game at the park.

And at the same time; Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Spike checked on their friends' progress while Nyx helped and trained Phobos to be a modal citizen. But each time their friends did well with the progress, Phobos struggled and got himself in ruining their effort.

Applejack and her Apple Family cleaned the barn while the drinks and food are prepared. Twilight Sparle, Ben and Spike smiled of their efforts. Nyx trained Phobos to be a very hardworking citizen by Apple Bucking. Phobos unable to perform well since the trees are too hard or carrying the wagon of apples heavy for him to handle it. He lost his temper as he went around and clawed the trees, and even make a big mess at the barn. It annoyed Apple Family.

Twilight Sparkle and her two assistants checked on Rainbow Dash, which she performed well on her Sonic Rainboom. Nyx trained him to be a good fast helper. Phobos was overconfident as he almost cleared the clouds out but unfortunately got into Rainbow Dash's way to perform her work. Both of them got knocked out to the ground very hard. Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance of it.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends checked on Rarity's work, which she prepared dresses for birthday surprise. Nyx trained Phobos of how to be a more gentlepony by helping and cleaning the mess. Unfortunately, Phobos was ignorant as he was cleaning the mess, the clothes got caught by the dusts. Rarity was furious and angered by him as she was chasing him off.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends checked on Fluttershy and her animal friends of inviting the ponies to join the party. So, many ponies are invited. Nyx trained Phobos to be compassion to the ponies. As he tried to be nice with the animals by helping with their works, but they gave him a cold response. Phobos got angry as he chased after the animals, causing them to stampede and scared the ponies off. Fluttershy sighed in upset and disappointment.

Lastly, Twilight Sparkle and her friends checked on Pinkie Pie and the Cakes Family if they were ready with the cakes and party stuffs. The party stuffs looked very good and ready. Cutie Mark Crusaders even told them about their projects. Nyx trained Phobos to be a good singer and guitarist. As he played calmly and happily, ponies cheered wildly and taking a picture of him. Blinded by the lights, he went wild and crazy again as he almost destroyed the restaurant. Pinkie Pie and Cake Family groaned in upset and angry.

Everywhere Twilight Sparkle and her friends went to check on birthday party progress, Phobos ruined it due to him unable to get it right of being modal citizen...

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Golden Heart and his soldiers have arrived and entered the Canterlot Castle. They make all the way to the throne chamber, where Royal Sisters were discussing about some important matters. With his clear voice, the sisters turned to the front. They gasped in surprise as they found their old friend stood before them.

"Golden Heart?" Princess Celestia asked in surprise, "You've came at last, old friend."

Golden Heart smiled and bowed, "Indeed, I have. I came here as fast as I can to have some discussion about the enemies. From the letter you have sent, it's very serious. We can't afford to ignore it."

"Indeed..." Princess Luna nodded in agreement. She approached and hugged Golden Heart, "It's great to see you again."

"So do I," Golden Heart smiled as he hugged her back. As they both departed, he asked, "So, there was no sign or word from our former allies?"

Princess Celestia sighed while shook her head, "No, Golden Heart. Our oldest allies made no response. The Wielders of Elements did. They said that they were on their way as soon as they have dealt with their problems."

Golden Heart sighed, "We could really use some large and immortal army right about now."

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. I just hope Uncle and others forgave me of what I have done..."

"Don't worry, Luna. They will. I promised," Princess Celestia approached and nuzzled Princess Luna a bit, "For now, let us discuss about Three Lords. We must be prepared for counterattack against them. They must not be underestimated."

Princess Luna and Golden Heart nodded in agreement. Three Alicorns began their discussion about their enemies - Three Lords of Equestria.

"By the way, princesses, did you know that Twilight Sparkle and her friends adopt the Moon Dragon?" Golden Heart asked curiously.

Royal Sisters turned and looked at Golden Heart, with their surprise and shock gesture of 'really' question looks.

* * *

At the green hill, Twilight Sparkle and her friends sat down as they were having some snacks and discussion about the party especially how their preparation gone in ruin. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Phobos were playing tag game.

"We were so close..." Pinkie Pie said in disappointment. She turned and gave a glare at Phobos, "Seriously, why can't he be a good dragon like Spike?"

Rarity nodded in agreement, "I agree. Thanks to him, my designs for Nyx's dress is ruined."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Well, at least mine is not a problem. I still got a perfect score of using Rainboom."

"Without ponies, who would watch your performances during Nyx's Birthday Party?" Fluttershy asked in concern. Rainbow Dash remained in silent and shock. She sighed, "So many ponies in Ponyville are willing to come until he scared them off."

Applejack sighed, "Yeah. He even ruined a mess at the barn. Our effort has come to naught. There is no way we can complete the task in time for tomorrow."

Everyone chatted and nodded in concern and worry about this.

Ben sighed, "But at least, you have some spares, right?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Phobos may have ruined some parts of our surprise party. We have some spare ones, don't we?"

"Yeah... Barn maybe a bit messy, but we can clean it up," Applejack said calmly, "And not to mention, I've prepared some extra foods and drinks. We still can party it."

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. I still prepare for some more dresses. Nyx and her friends can wear them."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. We still have some ponies, willing to come and join the party," Fluttershy said confidently. Rainbow Dash squealed as she hugged her shy friend. Fluttershy giggled, "And I thought I worried a lot..."

Pinkie squealed happily, "Yeah! We still got a cake and some party gears! We still got some chance for Nyx's birthday party!"

"Even though things didn't go exactly of what we have hoped for," Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She smiled, "But that doesn't mean the party is over. Thanks, everypony..."

Everyone chatted happily. Despite some setbacks, they still got some backups for the birthday party. Everything should be fine...

Unknown to them; Princess Ember, Captain Moltzar and the Dragoon Brigade were spying on Twilight Sparkle and her family behind the forests. They were keeping an eye on Phobos as they waiting for a chance to catch Phobos. So far, they haven't make a move.

Through his binocular, Captain Moltzar was spying on Cutie Mark Crusaders and Phobos playing near and close to the lake.

"Interesting..." Captain Moltzar muttered in amusement, "Since when did Prisoner 626 willingly to follow and play with these ponies?"

Princess Ember groaned in annoyance, "When are we gonna catch him? We've been on him for two days! And we did nothing!"

"Relax, will you? We will get him. I'm trying to understand him. Why on Dragon God's name would he do such a thing?!"

"Whatever! We'd better get it down as soon as possible."

"Yeesh. You're worse than my mother..."

Princess Ember groaned in anger, "Why I oughtta-!"

"EMBER!" The firm voice called angrily, causing the Dragoon Brigade yelped in concern. They looked at Princess Ember's direction. The greenish portal appeared with the picture of Dragon Lord Spykoran. He growled, "I've given you a week! You're overdue! I want a report! Have you captured Prisoner 626?!"

Princess Ember gulped while lowering her head down, "Please, your majesty! We're doing our best! In fact, we're almost there to capture him!"

"You'd better hope so. I want it done by tomorrow morning! Because if Princess Celestia find out about that dragon, she may think we're the responsible of the mess and start the Dragon War! This cannot be happen! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir! I promised you. We will get it done! You promised you won't tell my dad of where am I?"

"I won't. But failure, I will tell him of what happen! Get it done at once!"

With that said, the greenish portal disappeared. Princess Ember hissed in concern as she turned and glared at Captain Moltzar. She was about to say but he interrupted by showing his glee.

"What are you smiling about?" Princess Ember asked in concern.

Captain Moltzar chuckled, "We're going for a swim."

"A what?!" Princess Ember asked in concern. Captain Moltzar and his Dragoon Brigade climbed down the tree. She gave a glare at the captain, "You know I can't swim! I terrible at it!"

Captain Moltzar chuckled, "Maybe you should have!"

"That wasn't funny! I really hate swimming!" Princess Ember exclaimed in annoyance as she went after him, "You hear me! I hate it!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were chatting with Nyx about Phobos.

"I think they're upset with Phobos," Twist said in concern.

"Yeah. And they work so hard for nothing..." Dinky Doo said in concern.

Nyx sighed, "I'm really sorry, guys. I'm trying my best to make him a good modal citizen. But each time I give him a task, he mess it up big time."

"Yeah..." Apple Bloom nodded in understanding. She sighed while patted Nyx, "We know you're trying. Besides, training a pet or dragon isn't gonna be easy."

Pipsqueak nodded in agreement, "Indeed. All you can do is be patient with him. He'll get use to it."

"Sure..." Nyx nodded in understanding. She hummed in concern, "By the way, why is mummy and her friends behaved strange?"

"What do you mean?" Sweetie Belle asked nervously.

Scootaloo gulped nervously, "Yeah. Why would you say that?"

"They were upset about their works being ruined by Phobos. I know it's their work, but they're overreacting about it too much. My mother always check on them like they were working on something important," Nyx explained in concern. She turned to her worried friends, "And not to mention, you all have been keeping a secret from me too..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern while shaking fearfully and worried. They quickly looked at each other as they wondered of what and how to answer to her.

Phobos approached to the lake while sniffed on it. He groaned, "Yuck! I hate water! Always wet my tongue!"

"Too bad! You're gonna have to swim!" The voice exclaimed in amusement.

And just before Phobos could respond, Captain Moltzar emerged from the water as he grabbed the latter. Moon Dragon screamed in concern. But the captain of Dragoon Brigade pulled him into water. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped as they got alerted by it. They turned and looked at the lake. They approached it.

"Phobos? Phobos!" Nyx called in concern.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and approached Cutie Mark Crusaders to find out of what's going on.

"What happen?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Nyx hissed, "Something grabbed Phobos into water!"

"No worries, he can swim back," Rainbow Dash said firmly. She looked worry and concern as she turned and looked at Fluttershy, "He can swim, right?"

Fluttershy gulped, "I don't think he can since he hates drinking water. Spike can."

"We have to help him!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

Ben nodded in agreement as he, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack jumped into it. They were going straight to save Phobos from whatever it was attacked him. While the ponies continued swimming down, Phobos struggled as he was battling with Captain Moltzar.

Phobos bite Captain Moltzar's claw, letting the Moon Dragon go. A group of Dragoon Brigade swam towards they charged and attacked him. Each time he battled with them, he dodged and attacked them by clawing, scratching, biting and whacking his tail in knocking them out. Using a water tank, Princess Ember charged and rammed Phobos towards the walls of rocks hard. She punched on him for few times. And just before she could cuff him up, Phobos bite on her claw very hard, causing her to scream.

And just before Phobos could escape, Captain Moltzar charged and swung his fists on Phobos's head hard. As the Moon Dragon got knocked out, he experienced a sudden flashbacks coming into his mind especially involving two mysterious and Spike's eggs, and a fight with his own kind.

As his eyes glowed in dark, Captain Moltzar grabbed Phobos by neck. He chuckled in amusement as he continued punching on Phobos very hard and a lot. Phobos slowly had his nose and even his mouth bleeding.

And just before Captain Moltzar could finish Phobos up, Princess Ember charged in and punched his face very hard. With very powerful knock, Captain Moltzar got snapped out from his dark glowing eyes. Princess Ember grabbed him by collar as she wanted to punch him for almost killing Phobos since they needed him alive for trial.

And before anything could happen, Phobos regain his conscious briefly. He approached to Princess Ember's water tank. He bite it very hard, causing it haywire and crazy. It even forced Princess Ember in knocking Captain Moltzar and the rest of Dragoon Brigade around for the moment. They screamed wildly and fearfully as they got blasted out from the water as they headed and landed on Everfree Forest hard.

Phobos groaned as he lost his consciousness. Ben and his team have arrived in time as they grabbed and swam back to the surface. They reunited with the rest of their friends. Ponies surrounded him as they checked on him if he was okay or not.

Rainbow Dash continued pumping on Phobos's chest while Fluttershy gave Phobos some breathe for few times. Phobos yelped before coughed the water. He breathed heavily for the moment. He lost his conscious the next.

"Is he alright?" Nyx asked in concern.

Ben sighed, "I don't know! But we'd get back to home now!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement as she led her friends and family back to Golden Oak Library to help and check on Phobos.

* * *

 _Phobos groaned painfully as he slowly waking up from his lost unconsciousness. He found himself in the world of darkness. He looked confuse and worry as he searched around of his surroundings. He stopped as he found himself trapped within the blue canister-like. He was glaring at shadowy figure and a slandered humanoid dressed in dark purple wizard suit. The army of Moon Dragons with dark glowing eyes stood before them._

 _ **"How is the progress, Peta?"** The mysterious figure asked._

 _Peta bowed, **"All goes according to our plan, Demon Lord of Moon. All of Moon Dragons will be yours and your daughter to command especially their minds. Rest assure, their loyalties belong to you alone. They are yours to command."**_

 _Demon Lord of Moon smirked in pleasant, **"Excellent..."**_

 _Phobos's past self muttered in concern while his eyes went blank. The present one looked worry and scared as he quickly turned and ran away._

 _The present Phobos stopped as he found his past self armed with his sword in ready to attack the wounded purple male dragon with greenish spikes and wings, worried blue female dragon with short navy spikes and wings, who was carrying the egg. Peta and the corrupted Moon Dragons were behind of him while cheering wildly and proudly._

 _ **"Finish him!"** Peta exclaimed in anger._

 _Past Phobos exclaimed in concern, **"I can't! I can't!"**_

 _"You will! You are the soldier of Moon Demons! You are commanded to kill them! You belong to him!"_

 _"I... I... I..."_

 _Phobos shaken in fear while holding the sword tightly. He screamed as he threw his sword down hard, **"I belong to no one! No one!"**_

 _Two adult dragons sighed in relief. And just before they could respond, Peta approached and fired his powerful poisonous dark magic on them. They screamed in pain as they turned into dusts, leaving the egg behind._

 _Peta turned and gave a big slap on Past Phobos's face very hard. The Moon Dragon whimpered unhappily yet painfully._

 _ **"Useless... Cowardly... Pathetic..."** Peta growled in anger, **"It appears you have yet receive the complete dose of my magic. I will make sure of you get it all!"**_

 _"Damn you..."_

 _Past Phobos groaned while rubbing his cheek gently._

 _ **"But first, the egg. With it, Spykoran will no longer have any descendants especially his older brother. All will die!"**_

 _"NO! Why?! Demon Lord of Fire wanted that egg alive!"_

 _"No! My lord refused it. It will pose a threat to us in the future. We cannot let that happen! Farewell, Spykoran's last descendant!"_

 _"Noooooooo!"_

 _Past Phobos fired his dragon flames on Peta's back. He charged and grabbed the egg while running away as fast and far as he could._

 _Peta growled in anger, **"Get him! Find him! Get the traitor!"**_

 _Peta and his corrupted Moon Dragons roared wildly and angrily as they all gave the chase on Phobos, who was carrying the egg._

 _Phobos's present self grew scared and worried of the event. He knew where this is leading to. He turned and found his past self flew before the Castle of Two Sisters. As he placed the egg near to it, he knocked the door very hard. He quickly hid behind the bushes while watching the event._

 _Past and Present versions of Phobos spotted Princess Celestia emerged from it. She looked down at the egg. She checked on it for the moment. She gasped in surprise and shock. She quickly held and rubbed it gently like it was her mother. She looked around as she found no one is nearby. She quickly took it and went inside the castle. Past Phobos sighed in relief before he turned flew off._

 _Present Phobos followed his past self as 500 years past by. His past self was avoiding from being captured and attacked by Peta and his own kind since he betrayed them for saving the egg of Dragon Lord Spykoran._

 _His past self then encountered Captain Moltzar, whom both of them fought fiercely and wildly. They both ended in draw. They both laid down on the floor as they have some friendly chats. Captain Moltzar smiled in relief._

 _ **"I knew it. I knew there's something about you,"** Captain Moltzar said in pleasant, **"Pity that no one believe in your story. But I do..."**_

 _"Really?_

 _" Past Phobos asked in surprise._  
 _ **  
"Eeyup. And to be honest, those friends of yours - they really gave me nasty bites. Hopefully, I don't end up like you."**_

 _"No guarantee. If I knew about Peta, he would make sure all Dragons are corrupted and turned into monsters like him."_

 _"Not if we stop him first."_

 _"What are you saying? Capture and lock them up for good?"_

 _"Yes. Until we find the cure, we have to make sure that no Moon Dragons ever ravage the land especially our home. They will be stuck in the void, without my control. No virus could turn any of us into monsters. That way will prove that you're good dragon."_

 _"Hmm... I suppose so..."_

 _"It will work. I promise you that!"_

 _Past Phobos smiled, **"Thanks, partner."**_

 _ **"Not a problem,"** Captain Moltzar said happily. He quickly got up, **"Come on, mate. We've got a lot of work to do. My crew could use some janitor."**_

 _ **"As if!"** Phobos exclaimed in annoyance._

 _Both Captain Moltzar and Past Phobos laughed in amusement while walking away from the scene. Present Phobos looked down in concern and worry as he finally remembered everything._

 _ **"Now I remember..."** Phobos said in concern. He hissed, **"What have I done?! Captain Moltzar and his crew got infected by my corrupted Moon Dragons because of me! They're here to hunt and kill me because of me! And now... And now Nyx and others, and Spike... They're in trouble!"**_

 _Phobos screamed in fear and worry while held himself tight to the ground._  
 _ **  
"I remember now. I'm sorry, Nyx. I'm so sorry, Spike. I have to get away from you. I have to go. I have to! I'M SORRY!"**_

* * *

Phobos gasped in shock as he got from the bed. He breathed heavily while shocking as he found himself back at Twilight Sparkle's bedroom. He sighed in relief. He climbed down the stairs in checking if anypony were okay or not. He found Twilight Sparkle and her friends were chatting with each other about the latest event.

"So, you have no idea of what attacked him?" Nyx asked in concern.

Applejack sighed. "Afraid not..."

"Whatever it was, it's gone," Rainbow Dash said in concern, "So, any idea of why they attacked Phobos?"

Fluttershy shrugged, "I... I don't know. Dumbbell and his friends told me that they found him after they accidentally knocked him out."

"You don't actually think someone is chasing after him?" Rarity asked in concern, "But why?"

"I have the feeling that he's the criminal, bad guy or even fugitive for killing somepony's family!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern, making Phobos nervous and worried. She continued randomly, "What if he was framed for the killing, and then the ponies may think he's the monster for killing the family of good ponies. They want him killed before bad things happen! Poor little guy! He's been framed for something he could never done! What is he gonna do?!"

Feared and worried, Phobos quickly climbed up back to his room at once.

Ben Mare groaned, "Pinkie Pie, knock it off! This can't be the reason of why they attacked Phobos!"

"Yeah. Sure he got some attitude problem," Apple Bloom admitted.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. He's a good dragon but not a monster!"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! No way he can be a bad dragon."

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe," Twilight Sparkle said in concern and worry. Nyx looked worry and scared. She cleared her throat, "But we will get the bottom to this. There must be reason behind the attacks on Phobos..."

"How?" Spike asked in concern, "Nopony knew where he came from."

"Phobos has to answer everything to us. He's the only dragon knew of what's going on," Twilight Sparkle said firmly. She turned to Nyx, "You should check on Phobos, make sure he's okay."

Nyx nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle turned to her friends as they continued chatting and discussing about tomorrow's birthday event.

As Nyx reached to the bedroom, she gasped as she found Phobos was near to the balcony's entrance while carrying his bag.

"Phobos, what are you doing?!" Nyx asked in concern. Phobos remained silent while looking at her with his shamed and guilty looks. She gasped in concern, "There really was an attack? Please, tell me that Pinkie Pie is wrong! Say it!"

Phobos sighed while shaking his head, "I'm sorry... I really am. But you have to believe in me. I have nothing to do with killing the innocent! Please, Nyx! They're not gonna stop until I get capture. I have to go."

"I... I... I..."

"I know I have been good or best dragon you could count on. But... Running away from you is the only keep you safe."

"But Phobos-!"

Phoos interrupted, "Please, Nyx! I don't want you all get hurt especially you. You're the only friend I ever met and care for. Thank you so much..."

And just before Phobos could do anything, Nyx grabbed and hugged him tightly while crying sadly and unhappily.

Nyx pleaded, "Please, don't go! We can help you! We can save you! You're our family!"

Phobos sighed, "I'm sorry. I really am. Let got of me, Nyx. I have to."

Nyx slowly let got of her dragon pet. As he was about to leave, she pulled his tail while showing an 'The Ugly Duckling' storybook.

"It's the least that you won't forget about us," Nyx explained, "If you have any problem, you can come and find us. We're family. You are one of us..."

Phobos sighed as he took it while smiling, "Thank you so much, Nyx. I'll see you someday. Goodbye..."

Phobos flapped his wings hard as he took both bag and book. He flew away from Golden Oak Library. As soon as he flew away, Nyx began cried and sobbed tearfully and unhappily. Her pet dragon run away from home for the protection of his family...

* * *

Phobos arrived at the Everfree Forest. He placed and set the camp up properly. As he was prepared to sleep, he took a glance at the book. He sighed as he looked at it. He looked at the same pages that Nyx has shown him. He sighed unhappily when he looked at the duckling crying and saying...

"Lost..." Phobos said painfully yet sadly before sniffled tearfully, "Lost..."

Phobos held and laid on the book down while crying unhappily and sadly. Because of his past involving Spike and biological family, he has to run away from family for their protection. He's now alone...

* * *

The familiar wizard figure was looking at the portal while growling in anger, "It appears that I will have to handle with him by myself! The traitor and son of Spiketail must died. Princess of Demon must be rescued. Captain Moltzar will release the rest of my controlled minions. When it is done, we make final attempt - conquering the Equestria for good..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	5. Chapter 5: No One Gets Left Behind

**Chapter 5: No One Gets Left Behind**

Within the Everfree Forest, most of Dragoon Brigade were unconscious and sleeping after the big fight inside the lake. Princess Ember was lying on the tree's roots while knocked out of conscious. She gasped in shock as she quickly got up at once. She breathed and panted heavily while showing fearfully and worried. She sighed before groaned in anger.

"I HATE WATER!" Princess Ember exclaimed in anger while lying down on the floor, "I'd never ever get into water again."

Captain Moltzar breathed heavily as well while groaned, "Why that little runt?! I'm gonna make him sorry for this!"

 _ **"EMBER!"**_

Princess Ember and Captain Moltzar yelped in concern as they got up. They found the greenish flame portal stood before them. Dragon Lord Spykoran was glaring at them both. They both gulped in concern while showing their feared and worried looks.  
 _  
"Do you have him?! Have you captured Prisoner 626?!"_ Dragon Lord Spykoran demanded in anger. Captain Moltzar and Princess Ember gulped in concern while muttered of finding the answers. He groaned in anger, _"Ember, I'm getting impatient with this! I have no choice but to relief you both from your duties! I will handle with this by myself!"_

The greenish portal disappeared from both Princess Ember's and Captain Moltzar's sights. The princess groaned in anger before slammed her head on the tree hard for disappointment and disgrace. Captain Moltzar was speechless for the moment before he laughed in amusement.

"I can't believe it. It really happens!" Captain Moltzar exclaimed happily and proudly, "And now we do my way! Gather up, every dragon!"

As Captain Moltzar got up at once, he quickly gathered and rallied his army at once. Princess Ember turned to her crew as she was dumbfounded and shocked of it. Is he serious?!

* * *

At the Dragon Throne Area, Dragon Lord Spykoran groaned in anger as he slowly sank down on his seat. Mei Ling and the generals were within the area as well.

Dragon Lord Spykoran groaned in anger and annoyance, "I knew I should haven't put Ember in-charge. The damage is done..."

"Technically, sir, Ember volunteered," Mei Ling corrected.

"Whatever! If you want something done, you have to do it by yourself," Dragon Lord Spykoran said dryly and angrily. He turned to Mei Ling, "Mei Ling, gathered the army. We're moving out!"

"But sir! Won't that attract the ponies' attention?! Princess Celestia may not approve of it."

"It doesn't matter. I want Prisoner 626 captured. Nothing is important than the protection of my grandson! And I will make sure he is safe from danger!"

Mei Ling sighed as she saluted firmly, "Yes, sir! It will be done!"

As Dragon Lord Spykoran stood up from his seat, he marched out. Mei Ling and her generals followed him. They're preparing their Dragon Army in ready to fly over to Equestria as they find, hunt and capture Prisoner 626 for good.

* * *

At Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were up. They were all smiling happily and proudly as they all can't wait to start and surprise Nyx. They have spent whole night in fixing and preparing the surprise party. It was tiring yet worth their time and effort! Today is her day! They're gonna make the best out of it.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike climbed up the stairs to wake Nyx up. As they arrived and entered into their room, they approached Nyx's cradle. They were about to wake her up but heard some sobbing and crying. They both looked at each other in confusion and concern. Something must be bothering her. And not to mention, there was no sign of Phobos either. Something is not right.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike approached Nyx while shaking her a bit. Nyx gasped while getting up. She turned and found her family standing before her. And just before they could ask, Nyx jumped and hugged them both. Twilight Sparkle and Spike, uncertainty and concern, hugged her back in comfort for the moment. They then departed now.

"Nyx, is there something wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Spike turned and looked at the empty cradle, "And not to mention, what happen to Phobos? Did something happen to you guys?"

"No... It's not serious..." Nyx said unhappily while wiping her tears off. She sighed, "Phobos really is fugitive. And... And..."

Twilight Sparkle shushed gently while nuzzled her daughter's head, "It's okay, Nyx. I understand. Whatever he did before, I'm pretty sure it's misunderstanding. He just... He just need to find something to prove his innocent."

"Do you think we ever get to see him again?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope he's fine from danger."

Nyx sobbed tearfully, "He's not bad. He's just cranky and upset. But why? Why did he have to go? Why? He's a good dragon. It's not fair."

"I know, Nyx," Twilight Sparkle sighed while patted Nyx gently, "I wish I knew."

Spike sighed for the moment before he yelped. Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx knew what this means. Spike belched out loud while firing a scroll out. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx ducked down at once while levitated the scroll at once.

Twilight Sparkle opened and read the scroll carefully as she slowly shown concern and scared looks. Nyx and Spike noticed it.

"We have to tell the others," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

And just before Nyx and Spike could ask, Twilight Sparkle immediately picked them and charged down the stairs. She shouted to her friends about the emergency letter - send by Princess Celestia. She read it out loud for her friends to listen. It's serious one...

* * *

At the Everfree Forest, Phobos was sleeping and snoring on 'The Ugly Duckling' storybook. He was still upset and sad yet pain that he has to leave Nyx and his adopted family behind for their protection. He did it due to fear of Peta and other enemies may come and find him by hurting and torturing them for him especially Dragon Lord Spykoran - he wasn't pleased and determined to catch Phobos by means of necessary.

Phobos yawned in annoyance as he slowly get up from his sleep. He looked at the storybook again. He sighed while touching it. He wished that he could have a peaceful life and family like Nyx and her family.

 ** _RUSTLE!_** Phobos yelped in concern as he looked up and found Captain Moltzar and his team coming out from the bushes. They were all armed and readied with their weapons.

Phobos gasped in concern, "Moltzar!"

"So, you finally remember me? I thought I'd be heartbroken," Captain Moltzar said in amusement, "Well, either way, you're coming with me!"

"Please! Leave me alone! I don't want any trouble! I just-! I just want to go back home!"

"For what, little fella?"

Captain Moltzar stopped as he felt like stepped on something. He looked down and found the storybook lying down there with the pictures of 'The Ugly Duckling' story. He was in shock and surprise about it. He then looked up while looking at concerned and scared Phobos.

"Family..." Phobos answered.

"I see. It looks like these ponies changed you a lot, even though you've lost some of memories. You did say that you wanted to have that kind." Captain Moltzar said pitifully. He chuckled a bit as he looked up with the crimson eyes. His soldiers have the same thing. He smirked, "But I'm afraid that we cannot let you have one."

"Oh no... Moltzar, your eyes-! You've been infected! Listen to me, we can-!"

"You must be destroyed. By order of Demon Lords, you have disobeyed the order and betrayed the army! You must be dealt with! Prepare to die!"

"Think again!"

Phobos took and threw the mud on Captain Moltzar's face hard, making the latter yelped. The Moon Dragon turn his tail and ran off at once. Captain Moltzar screamed in anger as he and his Dragoon Brigade gave the chase on Phobos.

Princess Ember emerged from the bushes at the last moment. She's in her golden armor while holding the dragon's helmet. She turned and found where the Dragon's chase is heading at - Sweet Apple Acres. She gasped before groaned in annoyance while slapping her face hard.

"Dragon Lord Spykoran is so gonna kill me now! I have to stop this!"

Princess Ember put the helmet on as she then gave the chase on both allies and fugitive...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were at the Sweet Apple Acre's Barn now. The celebration has to put on hold as Princess Celestia has summoned Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Ben Mare and Spike for important discussion, which involved about Spike and Moon Dragon. Cutie Mark Crusaders stayed behind, with Granny Smith and Big McIntosh keeping an eye on the children.

"Can't we come with you, mummy?" Nyx asked in concern and upset.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Sorry, Nyx. Princess Celestia called us and Spike for important discussion. And she doesn't want you to be there because it might upset you."

"You don't think Phobos is behind of this?! He can't be!"

"We don't know. But we're gonna find out. But for now, I need you and your friends stay here. Granny Smith and Big McIntosh will be back here and keep an eye on you. Got it?"

Nyx sighed in disappointment, "Yeah..."

Twilight Sparkle smiled before kissed on Nyx's forehead, "Good girl. We'll be back soon! I promised."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends, along with Ben Mare and Spike heading off to Canterlot Town for an important meeting with Princess Celestia and her council. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other as they wondered of what to do. The rest but Pipsqueak and Nyx formed the circle and chat about their next mission.

"What's next?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo sighed, "I was hoping we can do it now."

"But we can't, remember? We have to wait until Twilight Sparkle and her friends here by 12." Apple Bloom insisted in concern, "So, we just have to keep Nyx distracted until that time. Any idea?"

"We could play chess?" Twist suggested. Cutie Mark Crusaders gave her 'are you kidding' looks. She blushed, "I liked playing chess. It's kinda fun."

Dinky Doo hummed, "Maybe do some crusading on cutie marks?"

Four Members thought carefully before they shook their heads. Dinky Doo sighed in concern and disappointment about it. Nyx and Pipsqueak have their own chats.

"Any idea of what they're talking about?" Nyx asked.

Pipsqueak yelped before cleared his throat, "Not that I know of."

Nyx hummed while glancing at Pipsqueak's nervous looks. She sighed, "Either way, I've been thinking that I should find Phobos."

"What?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise and shock.

"Yeah. I have to find him. I don't know why he was fugitive but I know one thing, he's my friend and part of family. And I'm not leaving him behind."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other for the moment. They all nodded while smiling. They turned and commented that they will help her to find him as well. Nyx smiled in relief and pleased of it.

 ** _SCREAM!_** Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to their back and found Phobos running towards them. He stopped at once while catching some breathe.

"Phobos?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise.

Nyx gasped as she hugged Phobos tightly, "You're back! I knew you come back!"

Phobos departed the hug, "Yeah, as much as I want to hug, we've gotta run and hide now!"

And just before Nyx and her friends could ask, they heard some loud noise and even spotted fire shooting up to the sky. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and concern. Phobos quickly pushed them all the way to the barn.

Cutie Mark Crusaders but Nyx gasped in concern and worry, "No! Not that!"

It was too late! Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders have already entered the barn. They then looked at the sights of party decoration including banner - 'Happy Birthday, Nyx'! Nyx and Phobos looked surprise and shock while Cutie Mark Crusaders were upset and disappointed about the surprise.

"What the heck?!" Phobos asked in shock.

Nyx thought carefully before gasped in realization. She turned while smiling, "You all were celebrating my birthday, weren't you?! It's no wonder why everypony acted strangely especially my mummy and others! You all were doing this for me!"

"Yeah... It was surprise birthday party..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in concern before snarled at Phobos, "Thanks a lot, Phobos."

And just before Phobos or Cutie Mark Crusaders, they heard roar and fire breathing noise. The Moon Dragon yelped in concern as he knew Captain Moltzar and his army are closing by now! He has to do something to protect his friends before things get worse...

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle, Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived at the throne chamber where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Golden Heart were waiting, along with the box of Elements of Harmony.

"Princess, we came as fast as we could for the emergency," Twilight Sparkle said firmly yet worriedly. She noticed the box near to Princess Celestia, "Princess, why do you bring the Elements of Harmony here?"

Applejack hissed, "Did something bad happen?"

"New bad guys to deal with?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"Don't tell us that Discord is back?!" Rarity asked in concern.

Fluttershy shivered in fear and worry, "Or worse - The Changelings escaped?!"

"Is it party time?!" Pinkie Pie asked happily. Everyone turned and glared at her in shock and concern. She shrugged, "What? That's gotta be a good reason of this."

Princess Celestia sighed in concern as she prepared to speak, but stopped by Princess Luna, who has the concern and uncertain looks.

"Sister, are you sure it's wise?" Princess Luna asked in concern.

Princess Celestia sighed, "I must, Luna. They all deserve the truth especially Twilight Sparkle and Spike. I cannot bear to hide this secret anymore."

"Mum, what is going on?" Ben asked in concern.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Spike, have you ever wonder where or who you're belong to ever since you began your Dragon Quest?"

"Yeah... I did once, Princess Celestia," Spike admitted, "But why?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded in concern, "Yes, I have to agree with Spike. Is there something wrong?"

"I should have told you for a long time," Princess Celestia said in concern and shame, "Spike, you... you... You have a family."

"What?! How?!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends asked in shock and concern.

"It is true, everpony," Princess Luna confirmed. She sighed, "Spike's family is a true friends and allies to us since they befriended with Megan, Danny and Molly. They have been with us from the beginning until today. Like you, Spike; they all have courage, wisdom, compassion and loyalty to their friendship with ponies."

"Who were they?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Spykoran Dragonair - the first Spike is the one that Megan and her siblings befriended since the Dark Ages. After the Equestria has been founded, he became the first Dragon Lord of North for over two thousand years. He has a son named Spiketail 'Spike' Dragonair Junior, who married a female dragon named Lady Clair. They both have two children - Spiketail 'Spike' Zygon Dragonair II and a second child is none other than you, Spike - Spiketail 'Spike' Draco Dragonair III."

"Why did they left me here?! Don't they care and love me?!" Spike demanded in upset.

"Of course, they do, Spike. They all loved you so much," Princess Celestia said calmly. She sighed in pain, "Unfortunately, your parents were murdered by Demons from the day you were an egg. And rumors spread that your brother and his team headed to Demon Land for vengeance but never heard of him. Dragon Lord Spykoran was heartbroken of his losses, and so do we."

"No..." Spike said in shock and pain. He then cried tearfully, "How could this be?! I've lost my family?!"

As Spike cried, Twilight Sparkle approached and hugged Spike in comfort. Their friends joined in as well.

"We though we've lost you, Spike." Princess Luna said in pain, "But we're glad that we were wrong."

"One night after the Dragonair Family killed. We heard a knock from our doorstep," Princess Celestia said, "And when we checked it out, the egg was left there. It was yours."

"We don't know who did it. But I did take a glimpse of someone - he was a Moon Dragon."

"We all thought that Moon Dragons were all experimented and turned into monsters by Demon Lords during the Demon War. But clearly, one of them resisted and abandoned them."

"Whoever he was, he must have rescued and taken it back to here for us to look after."

"My grandfather must have noticed me. But why didn't he come and get me home?" Spike asked in concern. He noticed Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked worry and upset. He cleared his throat, "Not that I've got problem with it. I'm happy to be with my ponies."

"He did notice, Spike. We even told him about it as well," Princess Celestia explained. She sighed, "He did plan to get you home, Spike. But after seeing you with the ponies, he decide to leave you in their care instead."

Princess Luna nodded, "You have bonded with the ponies well. They're your family like how we treated the first Spike before."

"Wow..." Twilight Sparkle and her friends remarked in surprise and relief.

Spike hummed, "I guess it's true. I wish I could have met or seen him."

"I'm sure we'll see him again, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said while patted Spike gently, "After all, you're my family."

Spike smiled and hugged Twilight Sparkle, "And so are you."

"But who is this Moon Dragon?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. There was one Moon Dragon came out of nowhere and attacked Twilight Sparkle to get Spike."

"It's not the same Moon Dragon, is it?" Rarity asked in concern.

Pinkie Pie groaned, "This is so confusing and headache."

Princess Celestia shook her head, "No, Pinkie Pie. The Moon Dragon that saved Spike's Egg is very small. And the one who attacked Twilight Sparkle and Yuri is corrupted brute Moon Dragon. They're both completely different."

"We also don't know who is the small Moon Dragon. But we do get the information from Golden Heart," Princess Luna said in concern yet suspiciously.

Golden Heart nodded, "I don't know much of it. I think Phobos is the one, who rescued Spike."

"That's impossible. Phobos doesn't seem to remember about Spike or any of his family," Applejack said in concern.

Ben Mare nodded, "Yeah. But he doesn't seem to be a good dragon."

Twilight Sparkle hummed calmly, "He seems to have suffered amnesia since he got hit by the cart."

"Possibly," Princess Celestia said in concern. She sighed, "I planned to let Spykoran knows about the problem."

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. We don't need some dragons to go wild and angry to capture Phobos."

"That could have set the war between ponies and dragons," Golden Heart added in concern.

"Wait a minute! Something did happen to Phobos when he was being attacked twice," Fluttershy said in concern.

Applejack hummed, "You don't mean that Dragon Lord Spykoran actually-!"

"I don't think," Ben Mare said in concern, "It really happens. He thinks Phobos is responsible of his family's death especially Spike being danger."

"Oh no..." Spike said in concern, "CMC are in danger!"

"We've gotta go back now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah! There's no telling if Spykoran's Dragon Army or bad Moon Dragon gonna hurt CMC or Ponyville when they're after Phobos!"

"I agree! We must leave now!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

"I can't believe that we left the foals behind!" Twilight Sparkle said in shame and upset.

Princess Celestia passed the box to Spike, "Take the Elements! You will need them to defeat the enemies! They may not give you a chance to attack. Good luck, my little ponies."

With Twilight Sparkle nodded, she and her friends immediately left the throne room as they headed back to Ponyville before it's too late...

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Captain Moltzar demanded angrily as he and his Dragoon Brigade searched around the Sweet Apple Acres. He chuckled menacingly, "You can run! You can't hide from me! I'll get you! Even if it means hurting your little friends! They're not my problem anymore!"

From the barn, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders took a peek through the door and saw everything. They looked at each other as they wondered of what they can do.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, we're too small to fight those guys."

"Only if Twilight Sparkle and her friends didn't leave this place," Apple Bloom said in concern.

Phobos hummed in concern while looking at the party decoration. He thought of an idea of how to beat his enemies. He slowly turned and gave them his mischievous smirk. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and concern.

"NO!" Cutie Mark Crusaders protested.

Phobos groaned, "We've got little options, guys. It's them or us."

Nyx sighed, "I hate it when he's right. So, what do you need?"

Phobos nodded as he explained his plans to Cutie Mark Crusaders of what and how they're gonna repel and defeat his enemies for good.

As Captain Moltzar and his gang continued their search on Phobos, their crimson eyes continued to glow darker and reddish. They all growled angrily while wildly. They stopped as they heard a squeaky noise. They slowly turned to their backs and found a teddy bear on roller skates rolled and skated straight at them. They approached it with caution and patient while armed and readied.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Captain Moltzar and his gang yelped painfully as they screamed and got thrown off separately. As Captain Moltzar groaned painfully while slowly getting up, Phobos screamed as he jumped and landed on the bounty hunter dragon's face. Moon Dragon screamed wildly and scratched on his former friend's face hard and fiercely.

Dragoon Brigade did the same thing just before they hit by various objects and obstacles - swinging hay bales from the barn, marble for the dragons to get slipped and fell down hard, throwing stones, firecrackers and fruits on them and even let the animals went wild and attacked them.

When Nyx threw an apple cider on one of the dragons, the water poured on his face as he screamed in pain. She stopped and noticed his crimson eyes slowly turned into normal. The dragon looked confuse yet worry and scared as he begged for mercy while saying that he didn't mean any harm.

Nyx gasped, "Crusaders! Use the Apple Ciders! They would snap the dragons out! Hit the eyes!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement. They quickly poured all of Apple Cider into their water gun before they sprayed on all of Dragoon Brigade very hard, which slowly turned them back to normal. Phobos and Captain Moltzar continued punching and kicking at each other fiercely and wildly. Their fight has almost damage and destroyed the Sweet Apple Acres, including Nyx's birthday party.

Princess Ember arrived at the scene as she saw the event. She looked shock and worry.

"Spykoran is so gonna kill me now!" Princess Ember hissed in concern. She charged in while shouted, "Knock it out! stop attacking! Stop attacking! By the name of Dragon Lord Spykoran and Dragon Lord Torch! Stop now!"

But the fight continued as most of Dragoon Brigade ignored her. Princess Ember gasped upon looking at the Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to get attacked and slammed by the dragons. She jumped and slide on the ground hard as she quickly grabbed and pushed to the barn hard.

Princess Ember sighed, "Are you alright?"

 ** _SPLASH!_** Princess Ember was wet by Cutie Mark Crusaders' Apple Cider splash. She shook her head very hard while glaring and growling at them.

"What was that?!"

"You're not angry like others?" Nyx asked in concern.

Princess Ember groaned in anger, "I wasn't until now! Why would you do that, kid?!"

"The others had strange red eyes and all acting like monsters," Apple Bloom explained.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "So, the only way to snap them out is Apple Cider."

"Yeah. Besides, we don't even know how many more of you got those?" Scootaloo added in concern.

"Red eyes? Act like a monster? This sounded like..." Princess Ember said in concern before she gasped, "The Virus Byte! That explains everything! Captain Moltzar and his crew got infected while Prisoner 626 is freed!"

"Phobos! His name is Phobos," Nyx corrected.

Princess Ember sighed, "Whatever. But thanks for the idea. You don't mind giving me a Apple Cider blaster. That idiot owe me some punches!"

"I don't know..."

"I don't expect you trust me. I expect you to know that dragons never want to start a war. All we want is peace and no troubles."

Nyx looked closely at Princess Ember closely for the moment. She saw the eyes of sincerity and compassion. She sighed and nodded in agreement. She passed an Apple Cider Blaster to Princess Ember. She and all of her friends charged in and fired their Apple Cider Blasters at the couple of Dragoon Brigade crew.

Phobos got slammed to the ground hard before he got kicked and stomped by Captain Moltzar for few times. As Captain Moltzar slammed his feet on Phobos down, the Moon Dragon growled and took a bite on the Captain's feet hard.

As soon as Nyx and her team defeated and cured Dragoon Brigade, they turned and found Captain Moltzar is almost killing Phobos. Nyx threw her blaster at him. Phobos grabbed and fired his at Captain Moltzar's eyes, causing him yelped in pain. Princess Ember charged in and kicked her captain off while Nyx and her friends helped Phobos up before hugging him tightly.

Though the fight was over, but the Sweet Apple Acres and Nyx's Birthday Party were badly damaged and ruined...

"What happen?" Captain Moltzar grunted painfully. He got his head whacked hard. He yelped in pain, "Ow! What's the big idea for?!"

Princess Ember growled, "That's for putting the innocent ponies in danger! Not just that, you and your crew were infected! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! It was just scratch!"

"Yeah! That little almost caused a big mess here!"

Nyx and her friends have a chat with Phobos of whether he's okay or not. And at the same time, they were looking at the sights.

"I can't believe it..." Twist said in shock and upset.

"My home... It's ruined and destroyed," Apple Bloom said in pain and shock.

Dinky Doo approached and patted Apple Bloom's back, "I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I really am."

Sweetie Belle hissed, "Not only that, all of our party decoration and presents are gone too!"

Scootaloo groaned and nodded, "Yeah. We've worked so hard to make this happen. And now, it's a mess."

Pipsqueak nodded while glaring at Phobos, "This wouldn't have happen if it weren't for-!"

"Me!" Phobos exclaimed in anger while looking away, "I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't know it was her birthday! I didn't mean to ruin it. This is why I left. I shouldn't have come back here."

Cutie Mark Crusaders glared at Phobos as they all can't forgive him for what he has done. Nyx also felt upset and angry with him for the mess he make. She knew her family and friends worked so hard to make the best birthday surprise for her. She wondered of why he came back. He could have fly away but instead he came back here.

"Why? Why did you come back?" Nyx asked a bit of anger and upset.

Phobos sighed, "Because you guys are family. I thought I could ask for help. But I mess up. I didn't mean it."

"Phobos..."

"I guess I'm not needed here. I'm leaving."

Phobos approached both Captain Moltzar and Princess Ember. He held his claws up while bowing down in defeat. Everyone was in shock and concern. Phobos is giving himself up for the mess he make. It surprised everyone, and even his pursuers.

Just before they could do anything, a demonically pumpkin dropped to the ground. It exploded while knocked almost everyone out hard. They all moaned and groaned painfully. Suddenly, a mysterious black figure and his dragon ride landed on the ground. The figure growled while searching for someone until he found Phobos lying on the floor.

Phobos suddenly levitated. Nyx and her friends noticed it while gasped in shock. Nyx jumped and grabbed Phobos's legs while pulling him down but got pulled instead. Her friends came and chained together in pulling them both back. Like their friends, they got pulled up to the sky to the wizard standing on his demonic version of Moon Dragon.

"Seems that infected preys have failed, I have to take the matters into my hand." Peta snarled angrily, "Finally, I have you now, traitorous Experiment 626. I will make you suffer for what you have done from thousand years ago."

Peta levitated and put Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders on his electrical cage, located on his Moon Dragon's back. He smirked and chuckled in amusement.

"I see you have made some friends. Strange that an experiment like you should have such friends. Pathetic. They too will suffer the same fate!" Peta exclaimed in amusement, "To the Demon Land!"

Phobos rammed on the cage as hard and fierce as he can in breaking free, despite receiving electrical surges on him. As he broke through it, he turned and about to free his friends. But Peta nudged his Moon Dragon. It roared wildly as it quickly flapped its wings very hard, causing Phobos fell off. Phobos was screaming while falling on midair straight to the land.

"PHOBOS!" Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed.

With Phobos slammed on the ground, Peta rode his Moon Dragon off with his prisoners. Princess Ember, Captain Moltzar and the Dragoon Brigade slowly recovering from the headaches and attacks.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends charged and arrived at the scene. They gasped in shock and concern as they stopped and saw the event. They screamed and called the names for the little ones in concern and shock. They were too late to save Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Phobos groaned as he slowly getting up from the ground. He suddenly got levitated and pulled towards Mane Six, Ben Mare and Spike. They were all glaring at him.

"Alright, Phobos! Start talking!" Twilight Sparkle demanded angrily.

Ben Mare nodded, "And no more lies!"

Spike huffed, "You've got lots of explaining to do now, buddy."

"About what?!" Phobos asked in concern.

"Don't play innocent at us, mister! We saw what happen!" Rarity exclaimed in anger.

Applejack nodded, "What does he wants with Cutie Mark Crusaders and my sister?!"

"Yeah! We want them back now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger.

Pinkie Pie screamed in anger while glaring at ruined of Sweet Apple Acres and party, "Somepony gotta do something with this! And it's ruined! The party is party popped!"

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Fluttershy asked in annoyance and anger.

Phobos gulped fearfully before chuckled. The ponies continued glaring at him. They all waiting for his answers. As he was about to answer, the dragons jumped and attacked him while rolling all the way to the barn. Phobos got trapped in his metal cuffs.

Captain Moltzar laughed in amusement and happily, "Finally caught you now!"

"In the name of Dragon Lord Council, you are under arrest!" Princess Ember declared angrily, "And therefore, you're coming with us!"

"See? I told you we get him!"

"Yeah. Took us to get him because of your incompetence and irresponsible action!"

"Hey! Don't you dare put a blame on me, young lady! How am I supposed to know that Virus Byte could actually turned me into a whacko!"

"Yeah right. I'm suppose to believe in you."

"You'd better! I've been hunting on him for thousand years especially his kind."

"Whatever," Princess Ember said in annoyance as she slowly turned to her back. She yelped in concern, "Uh oh. Locals!"

"So much for our stealth." Captain Moltzar remarked before waved, "Hello, little ponies."

"Where are they?" Twilight Sparkle demanded angrily yet softly. The Dragons remained dumbfounded while Phobos remained in silent and looked down in shame. She growled in anger, "Where are the Cutie Mark Crusaders - Nyx Midnight, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Dinky Doo and Twist?! Where are they?!"

Fluttershy nodded while giving the Dragons her 'Stare', "Answer us now! You don't want to make me mad!"

Captain Moltzar, Princess Ember and the Dragon Brigade yelped fearfully and worried as they quivered and shivered in fear and worry.

"Trust me. You'd better answer her or I'll do," Phobos said dryly.

Captain Moltzar yelped fearfully, "Look! I have no idea of what's going on! We're here only for this little dragon, no one else!"

Princess Ember nodded, "Yeah! We didn't mean to hurt the kids! Honest! I'm very sorry that we couldn't get them back. I really am..."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in deep shock and upset. They slowly knelt down hard while hugging for comfort. They all cried in despair as they all have lost the young ones. The dragons looked shame and pitiful at them for the mess they created especially Phobos.

Phobos approached Twilight Sparkle and her friends while looking shame and guilty.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Phobos said in shame. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked at him. He continued, "Yeah. I'm the most totally jerk in Equestria while not caring of anything or anyone I care about. But there's one thing I have to tell - I'm not proud of what I have done before especially being a jerk and coward. I would never ever hurt Nyx or anyone else I care especially Spike. And believe me, I know one thing I learned the most from Nyx - I know where I belong - a family. I want them to be safe. And I'm willing to take it..."

"Phobos..." Twilight Sparkle and her friends said in shock and surprise.

"That was you? You brought me to Princess Celestia?" Spike asked.

Phobos nodded, "Yeah. After what they have done, it's the least I can do to make up for the mess I make. I never want to hurt anybody..."

"What was that?" Princess Ember asked in shock and surprise.

Captain Moltzar shrugged, "I have no idea. He was never like this before."

Phobos turned to Captain Moltzar and Princess Ember, "Mind helping me out?"

"WHAT?!" Princess Ember screamed in anger as she grabbed and held Phobos, "After what you have done to me and us especially Lord Spykoran's, you expect me to help you just like that?! Just like that?!"

Phobos nodded, "Well, duh. It's the least you can make up for the mess we make."

"He does have the point," Captain Moltzar said in amusement, "I guess we have the deal? You want us to help you get your friends back, but in return, you come with us for trials and our freedom?"

Phobos nodded, "Best of all, you get the chance to impress Dragon Lord."

Princess Ember groaned in annoyance while Captain Moltzar chuckled in amusement, "Fine. It's deal."

"Really?!" The ponies asked in shock and surprise.

Captain Moltzar chuckled, "Yes, my little pony! We're gonna rescue your little friends!"

"Let's just hope Dragon Lord Spykoran doesn't kill us for this mess," Princess Ember said in concern, "The things I do for love especially my boyfriend's brother."

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"NOTHING! Let's get going! We've got some little fellas to rescue!" Princess Ember exclaimed quickly, "To our ship!"

As the Dragoon Brigade lead the way to their ship, Twilight Sparkle and her friends follow them at once. It's time to rescue their friends.

"You sure you keep your word," Twilight Sparkle asked.

Phobos nodded, "Don't worry, Twilight. I'll make sure that Nyx and others be back for you before you can say lunch time."

"What?"

"Bad impression. Try to mimic pony's words."

"Yeah. That would be bad from slang pony."

* * *

Peta was riding his corrupted Moon Dragon in the sky. He was heading back to Demon Land with his prisoners. He smiled proudly that he finally caught the traitor and bringing snacks for his masters to feast.

Inside the cage, Cutie Mark Crusaders remained silent while showing despair and pain expression as they were taken away from their home. They may not come back alive. Nyx looked at the sky. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern for their friend as they decide to check on her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Apple Bloom asked in concern. Nyx remained silent for the moment. She sighed, "We're really sorry for the birthday party."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. Today isn't a good day."

"We really try so hard to make it perfect," Scootaloo said in disappointment, "No thanks to the dragons."

"Yeah..." Pipsqueak, Twist and Dinky Doo said in agreement.

"It wasn't the party that upset. I was angry..." Nyx said in upset, "Angry at myself for blaming Phobos. I actually know the truth about him and why he left. But I was upset and angry at him for ruining your effort. When I saw the birthday surprise, I was touched and happy that you all really want to make me happy and proud to have birthday party. But now, it's a big mess because of me."

"Nyx..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in concern.

Nyx sighed, "I wish I could have done something better for him. I really do wish I could say how much sorry I am to him about being angry at him."

"Why not now?" The familiar voice called.

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and surprise as they looked up including Peta and his Moon Dragon. They saw a big carrier with artificial dragon wings-like flying close to them. They even saw Dragon Brigade, Mane Six, Spike, Ben Mare and even Phobos.

"Hiya!" Phobos greeted happily.

"WHAT THE?!" Peta exclaimed in shock and concern, "How?! How could a runt like him can escape me?!"

"Maybe you need to work with your hunting skills. I heard you're terrible at it!" Captain Moltzar exclaimed in amusement. He chuckled, "Unlike me, I caught him from the past and now! I'm still the best!"

Princess Ember groaned, "You do realized that Prisoner 626 agreed to surrender you if we help him get his friends?"

"His name is Phobos!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends exclaimed in annoyance.

Princess Ember rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Whatever."

"Battle station!" Captain Moltzar exclaimed wildly.

As his Dragoon Brigade quickly armed and manned the turrets, they all were ready to attack Peta and his dragon.

Peta growled, "If it's the fight they want, it's the fight they will get!"

Peta nudged his Moon Dragon as they flew up and swooped straight down at the Dragon Crarier while firing their Dark Magic Blasts and Moon Flames at it. Captain Moltzar and his Dragoon Brigade gave the loud battle cry as they fired their canons at the enemy. Mane Six, Ben and Spike helped them as well.

"Remember! Don't hurt the kiddos!" Phobos exclaimed in annoyance.

Captain Moltzar groaned, "Easy for you to say!"

"I'm going in! Cover me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed firmly.

Phobos nodded, "Me too!"

As Rainbow Dash and Phobos flew up to the sky; Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Pinkie Pie fired their _**Unicorn Bursts**_ , Eternal Style Blasters and Party Canon at Peta and his dragon, who dodged them while firing their attacks at the good guys. Rainbow Dash and Phobos flew close to Peta and his ride, they tried to reach the cage but missed as their enemy avoid and dodge them and attacks.

Fluttershy charged in as she gave her enemies the 'Stare', causing her enemies paralyzed in fear. Applejack used her Roundup lasso on Peta's ride. The cowgirl pony tried to pull it back. Princess Ember and three to five of Dragoon Brigade charged in and helped her in pulling the ropes back. Peta noticed it as he fired his _**Dark Magic Blasts**_ at his enemies but Ben came and deflected the blasts for few times in defending and covering their friends.

Rainbow Dash and Phobos came to the cage. Fluttershy also joined her friends. Phobos fired his Moon Flame in opening the cage. With it done, all of Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly climbed on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's backs. And just before Phobos could get Nyx, he yelped as he got bounced over to the front while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got knocked hard to left - forcing them to withdraw back to the Dragon Carrier.

"YOU?!" Peta and Phobos gasped.

Nyx gasped, "PHOBOS!"

Spike gasped, "Twilight! Do something! Use the Elements!"

"We can't! We might hit Phobos and Nyx!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

"Sorry, guys!" Rainbow Dash apologized.

Fluttershy nodded, "We tried to get Nyx!"

"What can we do?!" Applejack asked in concern.

Rarity hissed, "We can't do nothing!"

Pinkie Pie nodded, "It's not like we can make Ben and Spike used as Pony Canon to go and knock the bad guys while getting Nyx back before we use our Elements to push Peta and his goon back!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked at Pinkie Pie while showing surprise yet amusingly looks. Her random ideas could work...

"Abomination!" Peta exclaimed in anger.

Phobos blew his raspberry at his former master, "Aloha, stupid head!"

Peta growled as he tried to slam his magical staff at Phobos, who dodged and avoided the attacks, causing the wizard hit on his own ride.

"You're useless! You're traitor! You're flawed, Experiment 626!" Peta exclaimed in annoyance as he slammed his staff on Phobos to the ground. He growled, "Any last word, traitor?"

Phobos smirked, "And don't forget - I'm cute and scaly! And I've got tons of best friends and family here! Surprise!"

Pinkie Pie fired the party canon, causing both Ben and Spike fly straight and knocked Peta's head very hard. Phobos took the staff and whammed it on Peta hard to the ground. Three of them climbed all the way to the back. They helped and gotten Nyx out. Ben, Spike and Phobos hugged Nyx happily.

"You came..." Nyx said happily.

"Of course, silly. We're family," Spike commented.

Ben nodded, "And above all, we can't celebrate the party without the birthday girl."

"Nopony gets left behind. Let's go home," Phobos smiled.

"No one leaves here!" Peta exclaimed in anger as he armed with his magical staff while ready to attack him, "I will not allow you to leave, especially the son of Spiketail! I will finish the last descendant for good, just like what my pet did with your beloved mother's little brother!"

Spike gasped, "So, you are the murderer! You're gonna be sorry for this! I'll make you pay for hurting my family, jerk!"

"Too bad! Too little-! OUCH!"

Peta got hit by a _**Dragon Flame**_ , causing him to scream while putting the fire out. Princess Ember came and brought both Ben Mare and Spike down while Phobos held Nyx as they all headed back to Dragon Carrier. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were armed with their Elements of Harmony.

"Twilight! We're good! Make Peta pay! He's the one who murdered Yuri!" Spike said firmly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded firmly, "Thanks for the info. We'll defeat him by harmony, not hatred! Girls, time to send this guy back where he came from! This is for Yuri and Stealth!"

"YEAH!" Mane Six exclaimed wildly and happily.

As Peta put the fire out, he turned to the front and found Twilight Sparkle and her friends have activated their Elements of Harmony. The girls are ready to fire their powers.

Peta groaned, "This is why I hate ponies..."

Mane Six unleashed and fired their _**Friendship Harmony Blasts**_ in blasting and blowing Peta and his corrupted Moon Dragon off. The wizard and the dragon were sent as far away from here. They both sent to Demon Land to be trapped for good!

With the enemies defeated, everyone cheered wildly and happily as they all have defeated Peta while rescuing Cutie Mark Crusaders for good! They all chatted happily and proudly of their success while hugging with each other passionately.

"I'm glad you're safe," Twilight Sparkle said happily while hugging Nyx.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Thanks to Phobos."

Twilight Sparkle turned to Phobos, "Thank you, Phobos. And I'm sorry too for everything."

"It's okay. I'm glad to help especially my family," Phobos commented.

Spike nodded, "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we are." Twilight Sparkle smiled.

The Dragon Carrier turned and headed back to Ponyville. The fight is over. Now they can finally begin the party for Nyx...

 _To be Continue..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:  
** I originally wanted to put all mutated and corrupted **_Moon Dragons_** here as well as ending **_Peta_** and his corrupted **_Moon Dragon_** as well but decide to put it on the next story - involving **_Tirek the First (G1)_**. And for **_Peta_** , he will be back from the very first story he appeared.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**Chapter 6: Family**

A Dragoon Carrier made the way back to Sweet Apple Acres. It landed on the ground gently while opened its door to the ground. Twilight Sparkle and her friends emerged and climbed down from it. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Golden Heart, Royal Guards and Citizens of Ponyville were there as well; Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flash Sentry were there as well

Big McIntosh and Granny Smith galloped and hugged Applejack and Apple Bloom happily and passionately to see they safe and sound.

"Twilight Sparkle and her friends are safe, and so as your son!" Princess Luna exclaimed in relief.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Indeed. Twilight Sparkle, I hope you have another explanation about this mess again."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her friends could respond, Phobos yelped in surprise yet pain by three familiar faces. Garble and his gang held Phobos down while cuffing him with metal chains.

Garble chuckled in amusement, "Now we've got you, you little runt!"

"GARBLE?!" Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike exclaimed in shock.

"That guy is the Dragon Bully?" Ben Mare asked in shock and surprise.

Garble hummed in surprise before chuckled, "Well, if it isn't pony-loving-dragon Sparkle Wakle."

Spike groaned, "Nice to see you, Garble..."

"What's he and his gang doing here?" Applejack demanded.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Who invited the big guys?!"

Fluttershy gasped in shock and worry as she quickly hid behind Rainbow Dash, "DRAGONS!"

Dragon Lord Spykoran and his army of North Dragons approached Garble and his gang. The bully dragons quickly dragged Phobos to their leader. Garble and his gang bowed before Dragon Lord Spykoran.

"We've got them, your excellency!" Garble said proudly.

Dragon Lord Spykoran nodded, "Mei Ling, take him to my carrier!"

Mei Ling nodded in agreement about it, "Will be done, my lord."

"No! Leave him alone!" Nyx pleaded in concern, but stopped by Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare and Cutie Mark Crusaders. She groaned, "It's not fair! It's not!"

Princess Celestia sighed, "Old friend, wait! There's something you must know about your fugitive."

"No, Celestia! You don't know about him! He and his corrupted kind have destroyed thousands of lives including my family! My son is dead! My daughter-in-law is dead! And my eldest grandson is missing!" Dragon Lord Spykoran snarled in anger, "I will not allow this to happen to my youngest grandson, he has bonded with the family as they did with him."

Royal Sisters and Golden Heart hummed in concern and thoughtfully, as did Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends and family. They can't argue with him about that. They loved Spike so much as he was like a brother, a son and a family to them so much especially Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Ember adjusted her helmet and mask before approached Dragon Lord Spykoran. She bowed down in respect.

"Your majesty, if I may," Princess Ember said in concern, "It maybe hard to believe but Prisoner 626 is more than-!"

"A monster! A demon! And abomination to both dragons and ponies! He would have created the Dragon-Pony War between us and the ponies! Be grateful that I have come and taken care of situation," Dragon Lord Spykoran said firmly. Princess Ember looked down while bowed down in shame. He continued, "You're lucky that I did not inform your father about this mission! Because if that happen, you will never ever become a noble Dragon Lord as he is now!"

Princess Ember sighed in shame as she looked away. Captain Moltzar was about to walk away but a large scepter slammed in front of him. He turned and looked at angry and fierce Dragon Lord Spykoran.

"As for you, you little cowardly and idiotic bounty hunter! You are the cause of this!" Dragon Lord Spykoran exclaimed in anger, caused Captain Moltzar to cringe in fear. He continued, "If it weren't for you upholding Prisoner 626 in the first place, then none of this could-!"

"Phobos!" The voice interrupted. Everyone turned and looked at Phobos. He continued, "My name is Phobos."

Dragon Lord Spykoran groaned before turned to Captain Moltzar, "Fine then! If it wasn't for Phobos, my-! Wait?! What?!"

Dragon Lord Spykoran was surprised and shocked by Phobos's gentle and civilized response. He turned to his fugitive while glancing at the latter.

"Does Phobos need to go to Dragon Carrier?" Phobos asked in concern. Dragon Lord Spykoran nodded in surprise. He sighed, "Can I say goodbye to them?"

Dragon Lord Spykoran was still shock and surprise by Phobos's reaction and response. Despite disliked the fugitive so much, he has to respect them on their wishes. He decided to let Phobos go and say goodbye to them.

Phobos approached Mane Six and their friends. Nyx approached and hugged him passionately. Twilight Sparkle and her friends smiled happily. This action surprised Dragon Lord Spykoran.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this?" Dragon Lord Spykoran asked in surprise.

Phobos departed from hugging as he turned and faced at Dragon Lord Spykoran. He sighed, "Family. I found them on my own. Not very perfect, but good - very good family I ever wanted. I'm thankful of that. I'm ready, my lord."

This even surprised Dragon Lord Spykoran a lot since Phobos escaped from his prison wagon. Twilight Sparkle and her friends changed him a lot. Dragon Lord Spykoran really believed that Phobos can change while wanted the fugitive stay here with the family but...

"Does he have to go, my lord?" Princess Ember asked, "Phobos really change a lot. I think he deserve to be here. You did allow your grandson to be here."

Dragon Lord Spykoran sighed, "You know the laws as well as I do, child. It is absolute. I cannot change what the council decided..."

Princess Ember looked shame and concern. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were disappointed and saddened by Phobos's taking away especially Nyx. Golden Heart hummed carefully as he recalled that Nyx did adopt Phobos as her pet.

Golden Heart cleared his throat, "Nyx, didn't you buy that dragon from shelter or-!"

Fluttershy gasped, "From me! Of course!"

"We can still change Dragon Lord's mind. Nyx, go and give the proof to him," Twilight Sparkle said. Nyx was surprise while looking at her mother. She smiled, "He is our family."

Nyx smiled happily as she levitated the adoption paper out. She trotted off at once. Spike followed as he wanted to meet his grandfather after so long of not realizing his own family for a long time.

"Hey!" Nyx called while poked Dragon Lord Spykoran's leg, making him turn and look at her. She passed the paper to him, "Three days ago, I bought Phobos from Fluttershy's Cottage. Look at the paper - that's the proof about me own him. If you take him away, you're stealing him."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Trust me. You have to respect the law especially Equestrua."

"How dare you?!" Garble groaned as he grabbed both Spike and Nyx by spikes and mane up, "Who do you think you are to tell our lord what to do?! You've got lots of nerve to make demands! And I would be glad to- OUCH!"

Due to Princess Ember hit by head, Garble yelped and dropped both Spike and Nyx down. She approached and patted them gently.

"Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea of what you just did?!" Princess Ember demanded in annoyance. Garble shrugged in annoyance. She groaned while slapped her face, "You dolts! Spike is the grandson of Dragon Lord Spykoran!"

"He is?!" Everyone but Mane Six, Ben Mare, Royal Sisters and Golden Heart asked in surprise and shock.

Garble gulped in concern while slowly turned and looked innocent and scared as he was looking at the angry Dragon Lord Spykoran. The bully chuckled uneasily.

Dragon Lord Spykoran growled in annoyance, "I think I know what's your punishment for bullying my grandson twice - when we go home, I want you to hug every dragon and pony you see while on the way. Don't ask me why!"

"But-but-but-but! That's super embarrassing!" Garble protested.

Mei Ling smirked, "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you, chump."

"I am Dragon Lord, Garble. Don't make me remove you from Dragon Army," Dragon Lord Spykoran said in amusement. Garble groaned in defeated while moved in shame. He turned to both Nyx and Spike, "Ponies these days have surprise me even more in my life. I can't remember of how much I enjoy to be with the ponies from a long time ago."

Nyx gasped, "Does that mean-?"

Dragon Lord Spykoran nodded, making Mei Ling sighed in disappointment as she removed the cuffs while moved Phobos to the front.

"Take note of this," Dragon Lord Spykoran said firmly as he passed Phobos to Nyx, "This prisoner is sentenced to life in exile on Equestria under the protection of Sparkle Family. And henceforth, this family and their friends will be under our protection of Dragon Army of the North. I'll be leaving to Mei Ling to keep check on our little friend and its family."

"Seriously?!" Mei Ling asked in annoyance. Dragon Lord Spykoran gave an annoying look at her. She sighed, "As you wish, my liege. I'll check in especially that annoying dragon..."

Dragon Lord Spykoran smirked as he turned to Spike, "How did you know the truth?"

"Princesses told me," Spike answered calmly. Dragon Lord Spykoran turned and looked at Royal Sisters, who smiled happily. He continued, "And believed me, Phobos may have been part of corrupted Moon Dragons but he saved my life. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been in Twilight's care for the rest of my life."

"I see. I guess I owe a big misunderstanding and apology. Thank you, Phobos," Dragon Lord Spykoran said in amusement. Phobos winked happily. He turned and continued, "I am so proud of you, Spike. I've heard lots of story about you and your adventures. Always stand up for the ponies especially a family like them. You're such like me, your father and your brother - loyal, brave and compassion to the ponies till the end."

"Aw... Thanks..."

"I know you've just found out about our connection, but I wish to protect you for my son's sake. Will you come with me? I will train you to be a dragon."

Spike was surprised by Dragon Lord Spykoran's offer. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked worry and scared. If he did chose that offer, they will never see him again. Spike also want to know more about his family. However, he hated to leave some group behind for a good treatment to him. He was in dilemma for the moment before he sighed calmly - he knows what to do.

"I really appreciate that. But..." Spike said in sad and upset. He sighed while crying a bit, "I have to decline it. This is where I belong. And I know somepony needs me more. And I'm not ready to leave my mother behind. I want to stay with her."

Surprised yet touched by Spike's words, Twilight Sparkle smiled while sobbed tearfully in joy. She approached and hugged Spike passionately, while making him hug back. Disappointed and heartbroken by his grandson's response, but Dragon Lord Spykoran smiled proudly and happily that his grandson decides what he wanted, not him. He decided to let Spike go.

"Very well. It is what you want, my grandson. I'm proud of that especially having Sparkle Family as mine. Thank you, Twilight Sparkle," Dragon Lord Spykoran bowed in respect.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and bowed in respect, "I shall look after him, with all might and kindness. I won't let anything bad happen to him."

"I know. And thank you," Dragon Lord Spykoran smiled before hugging Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends tightly and passionately, making them yelped and commented in pain. He chuckled, "Oh. How much I miss hugging?!"

"Wow! I wouldn't want to imagine how painful hugging can be when you grown up, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle commented.

Spike chuckled uneasily, "Best not to find out about this."

"Since we're done, can we go back to the party now?!" Pinkie Pie asked, "I need to fix it."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. I need to collect and gathered some food and drinks too, especially my home is destroyed and a mess."

"And not to mention, I need to make more dresses!" Rarity said in concern.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "I need my wings 20% ready for the Sonic Rainboom!"

"And I need time off from dragons..." Fluttershy said in concern while quivered in fear, "I'm still scared of them."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "The party! We forgot about that!"

"We're sorry," Cutie Mark Crusaders apologized while looking down in shame, "Nyx knows about it."

Princess Ember sighed, "No thanks to this bounty hunter..."

Captain Moltzar groaned, "Shut up! I was bitten by a Virus Byte, remember?"

Dragon Lord Spykoran chuckled as he put the ponies down, "Nevertheless, we would be honor to clean the messes. We still got party to settle!"

Mei Ling saluted proudly, along with the Dragon Army of North including Princess Ember, Captain Moltzar and Dragoon Brigade. Garble and his gang groaned in disappointment and annoyance.

"I couldn't agree more, old friend," Princess Celestia smiled.

Princess Luna giggled, "Then, let us work on it now!"

Ponies and dragons cheered wildly and happily as they're now working together to fix and repair the damages to the birthday party now.

* * *

Both Ponies and Dragons began working together in working, fixing and rebuilding the damages of Sweet Apple Acres especially the party.

Applejack led the Apples and ponies in rebuilding her home. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash fixed the party. Rarity and Fluttershy helped and fixed the party stuffs, presents and clothes. Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and even three Alicorns helped out and organize the event. Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and finished their project of the Statue. Dragon Lord Spykoran also helped out, along with Mei Ling, Princess Ember, Captain Moltzar also helped out as well, including not happy Garble and his gang.

As Spike was gathering the refreshment drinks for his friends, he spotted Princess Ember took her helmet out for a rest and wipe sweats off behind the barn. He awed in amazement as he never seen a beautiful dragon in life. As Princess Ember turned to her back, she gasped in shock while her face burned in red. Both yelped in shock. Spike quickly headed off at once while Princess Ember put her helmet on at once before anyone noticed her. Despite unable to face-to-face, they both blushed in red of looking at each other.

Ponies and Dragons continued working and constructing the ruined barn into a perfect shape of barn and party. They all smiled proudly and happily of their works and teamwork. It is complete and done.

"Not what I have in mind but..." Pinkie Pie giggled happily. She cheered, "SURPRISE!"

Ponies and Dragons cheered happily and wildly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NYX!"

Nyx smiled happily of hearing that news. She then sobbed tearfully in joy as her family and friends came and hugged her passionately.

Pinkie Pie cheered: _Come on, Ponies  
PARTY ON!_

The ponies and dragons cheered wildly as they all began partying wildly and happily. Pinkie Pie took the mike as she began sing happily. Ponies and Dragons raised their hooves and claws up high while cheered wildly and happily.

Nyx blew on top candles of her MMMM Black Birthday Cake. She and her friends, including Phobos jumped on the cakes while biting on it, causing the cream to splat and fall on everyone else. They all laughed happily and wildly as they all ate the cakes together.

Pinkie Pie: _Get your hooves up, party's starting out right now  
Everypony, everypony get down  
Time to make a wish, better make it right now  
It's been a year and today is your birthday party_

Cutie Mark Crusaders played various games, along with Mane Six and other friends - hitting a pinata, pinned a tail to the donkey's on the wall, dunk apples, throwing darts on the target, throwing ball on bottles, playing some board games. Other guests were chatting with each other, playing games and even eating foods. Nyx even play with the Baby Cakes since they warmed up to her now.

Pinkie Pie: _Make a wish, it's your birthday  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party  
Make a wish, it's your birthday  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

Pinkie Pie and Nyx sang and danced wildly and happily, along with Mane Five, Ben Mare, Flash Sentry and even Cutie Mark Crusaders, Phobos and Spike. They enjoyed it very much.

Pinkie Pie: _Aw oh  
Aw aw aw oh oh  
Aw aw oh  
Aw uh uh aw oh  
Aw oh  
Aw oh aw aw oh_

While chatting and talking about old times, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Dragon Lord Spykoran ate most of the cakes, making some ponies frown and angry. The princesses and Dragon Lord smiled uneasily as they quickly gave some to others, not wanted the citizens be angry.

Pinkie Pie: _Started out great and it just got better  
Every day you learned a little bit more  
Time to celebrate, now we're all together  
And in a year, we can see what you wished for_

Spell Nexus performed some magical tricks for little foals to enjoy. Golden Heart told the children about how he became an Alicorn from last thousand years ago. Filthy Rich gave children some free gifts to foals and even Diamond Tiara (secretly proud of her in admitting her mistakes) for supporting Nyx and her birthday party. Ben Mare chatted with his best friend Flash Sentry of what Nyx and Phobos have been through.

Captain Moltzar also told the children about his adventure with Phobos in defeating and capturing the corrupted Moon Dragon while trapped inside the cave. Garble is now a clown due to his disrespectful attitude and insubordination against Spike as he is now hugging fillies while giving them the balloon animals. Princess Ember remained silent while blushed within her mask as ponies put flowers-tiara and flowers necklace on her. Despite dislike girly stuffs, she smiled beneath her helmet as she actually enjoyed it much.

Pinkie Pie: _Close your eyes and concentrate  
My little pony friends, uh uh aw oh  
Think all the wishes you can make  
Why should it ever have to end?  
_  
Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Nyx sang happily and harmonically, joined by Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben Mare, Flash Sentry, Spike and Phobos. Night Light and Twilight Velvet also joined in as well. After the singing, mares and stallions danced together happily including Big McIntosh and Cheerilee.

Spike even asked Princess Ember to dance, which embarrassed her. Yet she agreed it for someone she missed and loved so much. Both Spike and Princess Ember danced harmonically and happily together. Twilight Sparkle and her friends smiled and awed happily as they think both would make a great couple, even though they may never know her true face.

Pinkie Pie: _Make a wish, it's your birthday  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party  
Make a wish, it's your birthday  
Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

Nyx opened her presents from most of citizens, her friends and even her family. She even looked at She spotted a big card that have several pictures of her and her friends, and even the picture of guilty Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon holding the present and apology notes.

Nyx turned to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They presented the 'Hero Trophy' as the symbol of apology and appreciation for her to save them from danger. Despite dislike them much for bullying her and her friends, Nyx smiled as she accepted the presents. Nyx, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hugged calmly and happily. They agreed not to tell Spoiled Rich about it as well as returning to bullies and victims routine.

Pinkie Pie: _Aw oh  
Aw aw aw oh oh  
Aw aw oh  
Let's celebrate your birthday_

Fluttershy already gave the present of pet - Phobos to Nyx. Cutie Mark Crusaders' present it the statue of themselves including Nyx. Applejack's was a cowgirl hat. Rarity's was a night gown like Twilight Sparkle's. Rainbow Dash's was a blach shades. Pinkie Pie's is a mini party canon for self defense and party. Flash Sentry's present is purple colored Royal Guard armor. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance gave her the crystal statue of Nyx. Night Light and Twilight Velvet gave the diary book and 'Space Wars' books to Nyx.

Ben Mare presented her favorite authors - PenStroke-P and Bat Gloom to give her adventurous book - 'Past Sins'. Spike gave Nyx a ruby heart crystal. Royal Sisters made a constellation stars of Nyx with bright sunlight. Spell Nexus gave Nyx a powerful and protective amulet - Charm of Faith. And finally Twilight Sparkle's present is giving Nyx headband and ribbon to make her more prettier and beautiful. And for Phobos, he played a song called 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You' song.

Pinkie Pie: _Aw oh  
Aw oh aw aw oh  
Let's celebrate your birthday party!  
YAY!_

Nyx smiled happily as she looked at her friends, family and ponies while bowing down in respect.

"Thank you so much, everypony," Nyx thanked happily. She smiled, "And you know what is the greatest gift in my life?"

Everyone chatted in surprise and concern of what Nyx has said. She levitated and gathered Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben Mare, Spike and even Phobos close to her. She stretched out her hooves out and hugged them tightly and passionately.

"Having you a real family! That's my greatest present!" Nyx exclaimed happily, "Mummy is my mummy. Spike is my big brother. Mane Five are my honorable aunts. Cutie Mark Crusaders are my honorable cousins and sisters too! And I would like to have Ben Mare as my daddy, Lieutenant Sentry as my honorable uncle and Phobos as my best friend. That includes mummy's and daddy's."

Everyone was surprised and touched by Nyx's words. They looked at each other before they nodded. They all turned and smiled happily and proudly at Nyx Midnight.

"We couldn't be happier to be one, Nyx," Twilight Sparkle said happily.

"[Applejack] I'd be honored of it, Nyx. [Rarity] I am so happy that you honor me. [Fluttershy] It is very nice of you. [Rainbow Dash] Always get some 20% cooler from me. [Pinkie Pie] I'm so excited for this! I'd always want to be part of the family! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Awesome! We're Cutie Mark Crusaders Cousins! [Spike] I'm already a big brother since we're family! [Phobos] Aw... I'm touchy... [Twilight Sparkle's Parents, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance] We're still your family. No need to ask again. [Flash Sentry] Thanks, Nyx. Sure wish Sunburst was here to be honored. He miss out quite a lot. [Princess Luna] I am honored by your request, young Nyx. [Princess Celestia smiled] Anypony who wished to be part of my family is always welcome."

Ben Mare smiled as he gave Nyx a hug, "It'll take times to get use to you calling me 'daddy', even though done that before."

Twilight Sparkle giggled while nudged Ben Mare's chest, "Don't worry, you have us to help you. I've done this couple of times. This is nothing."

Nyx sighed happily, "Thank you all, everypony. I'm now a very happy girl to have everyone be there for me!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Okay, everyone. You know the drill!"

Everyone gathered outside of the Sweet Apple Acres Barn. Nyx, Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos, Ben Mare, Flash Sentry, Royal Sisters and even Twilight Sparkle's parents stood on center while the rest were behind. Pinkie Pie set the camera in 5 seconds to take a picture on them. Pinkie Pie returned to her position. Everyone is in their position.  
 **  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NYX!"**

 ** _SNAP!_** The picture of Nyx, her friends and family has been taken...

* * *

Back in Present...

The chapter for 'Nyx Midnight and the Moon Dragon' is complete. Twilight Sparkle and her friends woke up from their sleeps. Tailtech smiled happily as he stopped the machine.

"How's the trip to your birthday celebration?" Tailtech asked in amusement.

"IT WAS SUPER AWESOME THING WE EVER HAD!" Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "And it's so awesome to team up with the dragons in beating that Peta up!"

"And it's still scary," Fluttershy said in concern.

Applejack sighed, "I still haven't get the barn being a mess out of my head."

"Tell me about. I couldn't forget about my dresses," Rarity said in disappointment.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "And my party!"

"Wow... Who knew that I actually have four brother. And a corrupted Moon Dragon is responsible of losing them except Shining Armor and Sparky Comet." Twilight Sparkle commented in amusement and surprise. She sighed, "Well. Since I've got new one, I missed one brother. It might be hard for me to get use to having four brothers. But I'm glad that I don't have to carry the grudge in my heart against the dragon for a long time."

Ben Mare nodded, "Yeah. And who knew Phobos is a war prisoner and savior to Spike. And not to mention, Ember actually knew you two well. Phobos - being a misunderstanding fugitive while Spike being little one to Zygon a.k.a. Ember's boyfriend."

Spike chuckled, "Yeah. Who knew? I'm just glad Garble deserve that punishment by my grandfather. I always want to see that. That explains where I get the idea from. I owe you one a lot, Phobos."

Phobos sighed, "Thanks. But I miss the old one a lot. That's easy and simple for me to get along with everypony."

"Aw, come on, Phobos," Nyx giggled while hugging Phobos, "At least, you get the chance to be a hero than being a grumpy dragon for whole seasons and PM's previous stories."

Unsure of what Nyx meant, Phobos smiled and hugged Nyx back, "Yeah. It's nice being a hero for once. Thanks, Nyx."

As ponies continued chatting happily about the adventures they wen through, Tailtech cleared his throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tailtech asked in amusement.

Rainbow Dash gasped in realization, "Daring Do Convention Center! I've gotta pack my stuffs for tomorrow!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "And I'm gonna miss it..."

Ben Mare sighed, "I'm pretty sure there will be next time for you to get a chance to meet with Daring Do soon."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Chris Sanders: Phobos  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Jim Cummings: Captain Moltzar, Moon Dragon Brute  
Ali Milner: Princess Ember

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Dinky Doo  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Cheerilee  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Charlie Adler: Dragon Lord Spykoran  
Nicole Sullivan: Mei Ling  
Alexandra Carter: Twist  
Graham Verchere: Pipsqueak  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Mark Oliver: Peta

 **Cameo:**  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon, Pinkie Pie's singing voice  
Kathleen Barr: Hoops  
Richard Ian Cox: Snails, Dumb-bell  
Lee Tocker: Snips, Score  
Vincent Tong: Garble, Flash Sentry  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Night Light  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance


End file.
